


The Dancing Dragon

by FunnyDs1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beautiful!Harry, Cross-dressing!Harry, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, androgynous Harry Potter, crossdressing!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyDs1/pseuds/FunnyDs1
Summary: When a depressed Harry Potter decides to take his life using the veil he finds himself in a world of ice and fireAN: Not a very good summery but please Read and Comment





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Game of Thrones just saying.

The Dancing Dragon - Prologue

\---

Harry James Potter was a small and rather beautiful little boy abused by his relatives and had been treated like a slave since he was four years old, he knew how to cook and clean better than a full time house wife by the age of six and he hated himself for it, he didn't want to be a pushover but his relatives petrified him making him obey their every command.  
The first time Harry decided to change himself was when he was seven, he had been dusting the picture frames and shelves when there was a knock at the door, before he could move to open it he was grabbed by his aunt who snatched the feather duster from him and threw him into his cupboard.  
Harry clutched his arm to his chest having jolted the already injured appendage in his fall, he turned to the cupboard entrance and watched his aunt petunia straighten her clothing and walk towards the door through a small split in the frame work. She often did this in fact she always did this, taking credit for his work, wanting to appear to be the perfect wife to their small little whinging community.  
He heard the front door open and the sound of high voices ensued gossiping and chatting away like there was no tomorrow. It was Piers's Mother and she was dropping him off to play with Dudley for the evening.  
Harry turned to lay down on the thin cot and closed his eyes, he had no idea how long he would be inside his cupboard it varied from a few minutes to the next day, when ever they remembered that he existed.  
\---  
The next time he opened his pretty emerald eyes it was pitch black and very obviously night time, his stomach growled painfully and made the tiny child whimper, they had forgotten him again and while he was use to it his chest still tightened with sadness every time.  
Usually they would remember him be tea time but it was a Friday and Dudley had a friend over which meant it was a takeaway night this also meant he would be left without food the evening.  
Harry sighed and held back the tears as another painful cramp tightened in his stomach, he brought his legs up to his chin and placed his hand on the door handle to ride out he pain. When the cramping was over he relaxed and resumed a careful breathing so he wouldn't induce another when he noticed something, the handle moved, which meant the cupboard wasn't locked.  
Excitement set in when the door clicked open and he stepped out cautiously into the corridor, the adrenaline in his system allowed him to hear better, the only sound that could be heard were the snores of his much larger whale like relatives and this assured him he was safe to move.  
Harry crept along the hall way to the kitchen he moved slowly to avoid the squeaky floor boards. When he reached the kitchen he found himself almost overwhelmed by the choice of food, after all he usually only had bread or his relatives leftovers. Harry's first stop was the fruit bowl in the conjoined dining room where he snatched one banana, Apple and orange which he quickly stuffed into his overly large shirt then he made his way to the pantry where he grabbed one tin of vegetable soup and a bottle of water, he knew that these items would not be missed as his relatives avoided anything healthy like it was the plague but his aunt brought them in case she fancied eating something different and for Dudley's friends.  
He was quickly making his way back towards the door when he froze in fright, someone was making their own way down the stairs and were more than likely on their way towards the kitchen, Harry watched as his uncle came into sight at the bottom of the stairs, panicking slightly he ran to the double doors that separated the kitchen/dining room from the living room and fled through them.  
Harry would wait until his uncle was in the kitchen before running to his cupboard through the living room door, the tiny child watched in absolute silence as the behemoth of a man stumbled sleepily down the corridor mumbling and cursing every few seconds before he entered the kitchen, Harry listened carefully to the sound of Vernon rummaging through the cupboards before he ran for the safety of his 'bedroom', he closed the door and hid the food under his meagre blankets before realising that the door was still unlocked and his uncle was in the habit of checking on him during the night to make sure he wasn't trying any of his 'freakishness'. Knowing that there was no way to lock the door himself he scrunched his eyes together as he lay on the cot, tense and terrified of being discovered he wished with all his might that the door would remain shut.  
Hearing his uncle come down the corridor he held his breath and listened to the handle turning, but the door didn't open  
"Locked? Could'a sworn..." Came the confused sleep addled voice before the thumps of feet sounded above him.  
Harry was more than relieved he was elated he had gotten away with stealing food from his relatives and the door had magically locked itself... 'Magic? Huh, that's cool' that's what he would call his freakishness he would be like that wizard man Merlin the one they had been told about in a book at story time in school.

\---

The years of young Harry Potters life passed quickly, he would practice is special magic every day and experiment with its limits, he could move things and shrink them and even make them into something else. Harry knew he was special he just didn't know how special he truly was.  
His Hogwarts letter came when he was eleven and on the same day as its arrival he left for Diagon Ally in secret, the details on how to get there were in the back of the letter, and because his relatives didn't know he had gone he was able to read and reread the books it was safe to say the then Gryffindor made quite the first impression with the highest grades in the school even higher than one of his first friends Hermione and his school 'enemy' Draco Malfoy.

Harry's school life was never simple or easy, the philosopher stone in first year the basilisk in second, a supposed serial killer, Dementors and werewolf in third and the Triwizard tournament in fourth. However what topped even that was the revelation of his second gender when he was fifteen.  
All wizards and witches had a second gender they were either Alpha, Beta or Omega. The most uncommon was a male omega, only 1 in about 6000 were Omega males so Harry was the first one in about 50 years, this was most likely because it required a tremendous magical core to create and sustain the Omegas body.  
Omega males were androgynous, shorter than most males, appeared delicate and were structured almost like women. They had curves and would develop breasts when pregnant they had a penis and instead of a vagina there was a small opening in the rectum that lead to the womb, their shortened tail bones meant they were able to birth naturally without c-section.  
Male Omegas were highly sort after as it was rumoured that any child they birthed would be extremely magically powerful and highly valued by wizarding society, this gave Harry many problems as people, mainly men noticed his appearance and put two and two together.  
It was only when he was seventeen years old, a few months before he would defeat Voldemort that people had their suspicions confirmed. Harry went into his first heat and was confined to the hospital wing, heats were the only time any Omega could get pregnant and happened about twice a year, the pheromones excreted during that time would attract alphas like bees to honey often making them go into a frenzy, so when he was locked in the hospital wing for a week and was not permitted to see anyone that was when the marriage proposals came to him in the bucket loads either by owl from Gringotts or in person by several desperate men.  
\---  
After Voldemort's defeat Harry was depressed and it was clear to his friends but they had no idea what was going on inside his head in their minds he was free and should be happy no more people would die because of Voldemort. However he had lost so many people he cared about in the final days of he war that he had never felt so truly alone and hopeless, seeing his remaining friends happy and moving on made him realise he had nothing left for him other than piggy backing off of Ron and Hermione's relationship to feel loved. 

It was a cold December night when the wards in the department of mysteries alerted the Auror's to an intruder but by then it was too late, Harry James Potter had stepped through the veil of death and disappeared from that world.


	2. Cliffs of Ice

The dancing dragon Chapter 1 

 

The ice was thick and hard beneath Harry's back as he stirred Into consciousness and away from the security of oblivion.  
The first thing he felt was chilling cold, almost as if he was in the presence of one hundred Dementors. The bitter temperature seeped into his very bones and wracked his small body with tremors, the next thing he noticed was the time of day, the sky was on the verge of sun set casting shadows across the empty white land.  
Harry drew his knees to his chest and wrapped the midnight black hooded cloak around himself, he peered at the barren wilderness that surrounded him 'is this hell' he thought the heartbroken expression on his faced mirrored the feeling in his breast. He released a single sob before burying his face in his knees 'I just wanted to be with them again' he wondered what he had done to deserve the torment he suffered, this place was far from the warm station he had visited the first time he had died though they shared the same stark whiteness that made the world look clinical.  
Harry pulled himself up carefully, his legs were shaking and weak but he knew he had to find somewhere to shelter from the snow storm he could see coming his way, the angry black clouds were circling in the distance, looking in the direction opposite to the storm he saw some trees in the not so far distance, though they were bare of any green and wore a shade muted brown or grey he hoped he could find shelter. He staggered forward and absentmindedly cast a warming charm upon himself feeling absolute relief when he felt the cold lessen significantly and even as the icy wind bit harshly at his face he kept walking, almost tripping on occasions where the snow was too thick.  
After a good ten minutes walking at a steady but not uninterrupted pace he reached the trees.  
It didn't take him too long to find a valley in the snow surrounded by trees, there was a small opening in the snow banks which upon closer inspection turned out to be a cave which he would have used for shelter had there not been a hollow tree which looked safer and there was less of a possibility of being snowed in, so he slipped inside the tree and summoned some sticks, using a simple drying charm he had kindling for a fire and soon enough a full blown campfire to keep him warm but still he shivered, the stress and anxiety taking its tole on him leaving him exhausted 'I'll just close my eyes for a few moments' he thought sluggishly and as he felt his mind slip back into that comfortable oblivion he prayed that the storm would be over by the morning, he took one last look at the ever darkening sky and fell into sleep gladly.

\---

When Harry awoke he was warm which indicated the heating charm was still holding considering all that was left of the fire was embers, Harry slowly climbed from the hollow trying not to jar the injuries he had sustained from sleeping in such a strange position and witnessed the destruction before him, above the snow bank many of the trees had either fallen or were tilted dangerously, with the light of day he could see what looked like a huge cliff only a few miles from him, he could also see the small cave a few feet from him the entranced had widened and though it was in a snow bank the walls of the cave were clearly made of a grey stone.  
The entrance had widened enough for Harry to see clearly inside the pitch black entrance with little effort before drawing his wand  
"Lumos" he whispered to the air, the wand tip lit up brightly filling the entrance with light.  
Harry walked cautiously into the cave hoping that a bear or some other animal hadn't made their home here after all if he really wasn't dead then mauled to death would be a pretty bad way to go.  
Inside the cave the light reflected off of the wall making the stone glisten, the narrow passage widened until it became an almost circular room completely empty of anything except for a few rocks. Harry sighed in both relief and disappointment though why he was disappointed he didn't know  
"At least there's nothing that wants to eat me" he said as optimistically as he could, wearing a small almost bitter smile, he was about to turn and leave when the light from his wand caught one something making an almost iridescent green light shine, it was a rock about the size of a rugby ball but if that was all he would have left without really caring what it was and probably never thinking of it again. However it was shaped like an egg and the texture looked extremely similar to scales. He walked over to the item and picked it up, it was lighter than a rock its size should be so he expected it to be an egg most likely one that belonged to an animal that had made its home in the cave but maybe it had never hatched and so it was left to freeze he believed his conclusion be true and so thinking it dead he was about to put it back when he felt a strange echo from inside. Harry narrowed his eyes he decided to push a tiny amount of his magic into the egg and almost threw it in surprise when he felt the small tug on his magical core through his hands as if the egg was begging for more. Knowing he would feel guilty if he left it now and already feeling somewhat protective of it he decided to carry the egg with him and held it to his heart shielding it beneath his cloak as he left he cave.  
The first thing he needed to do was find something to eat which he decided to do on the way to the huge cliff hoping that there would be people near the large landmark. Harry conjured a leather satchel and placed the egg inside making sure to place a warming charm on the interior. He set off with a good start, trekking across the land with less difficulty thanks to the rest he'd had the previous night, he had been walking for about two hours when his hunger began to set in and became too difficult to ignore so he pulled out his wand from his trousers front pocket  
"Point me nearest rabbit" he said hoping that there would be one near by and luckily there was, he followed the direction the wand pointed him in for about three minutes before it led him to a few brown rabbits who were munching on the bare stems of undergrowth that poked through the snow.  
He felt guilty about what he was going to do but while he was on the run with Ron and Hermione he'd had to do the very same thing so they didn't starve. Two quick AK's later he had two rabbits and had set about magically preparing them, he believed it to be around lunch time when he finally got a small fire going to prepare the rabbit that he hadn't made into jerky, though he couldn't truly tell what time of day it was as the Tempus charm he had cast had failed to work and the sky was still over cast.  
He slowly ate the rabbit, savouring it as he watched his environment vigilantly after all 'constant vigilance' had kept him alive for most of his life there was no reason it would fail him now.  
Harry noticed how close he was to the cliff and felt a sense of achievement at coming so far, smiling to himself he patted his legs free of snow and decided to trek on, he stumbled a few times as the terrain became more rocky and icy instead of the heavy snow he had been wading through but soon enough he came to a large clearing and for the first time he had a clear look at the monstrosity that he had believed to be a cliff 'it's a wall' he thought in disbelief, the thing was huge hundreds of feet tall and he didn't even want to know how far it stretched in either direction 'what on earth is to bad that people would build this?' Harry hoped he would find someone soon feeling slightly terrified at the prospect of being on the wrong side.  
He began walking the tree line when he heard the crack of a stick somewhere off to the side of him. Harry froze and glared at the direction the sound came from, he pulled out his wand and ventured towards it, slowing his breathing he listened carefully, no further sounds came but as he was about to stop his fruitless search he stumbled across something that truly terrified him, on the ground a few feet from him lay the corpse of a man no older than thirty dressed in all black, his skin was frozen blue, eyes were wide and blankly gazing at the grey sky. He only wound in the man seemed to be a single stab to the stomach.  
Harry remained observant as approached and waved his wand, the earth shifted and revealed a shallow grave, he searched the man for identification but found none, he did however find an animal skin drawstring bag full of golden coins, knowing that the man no longer needed them and knowing he most certainly would he took the bag and attached it to his belt before levitating the man into his grave, burying him and saying a prayer for his soul.  
Harry thanked him for the coins and left towards the wall he walked across the flat ice plain and soon reached the wall he looked up and felt dizzy with the night of it even as a seeker he had never gone so high. The land was silent and snow was beginning to fall lightly, he began feeling an absence of happiness when he realised there were no people, villages or even signs of life 'I'm on the wrong side' he thought and bit his lip, 'and that man was been killed by whatever is out here with me, whatever it is that people wanted to keep out' he was trembling and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the crunch of snow underfoot turning Harry saw wolf in the distance, it was being followed by several small shapes which he assumed were maybe it's pups what was curious though was how it suddenly disappeared into the wall.  
Frowning Harry jogged over to where the wolves had vanished and found a huge cavern, he could see light at the end and the wolves exiting the other side through a significantly smaller but still horse sized hole on the other side. 'This is my chance' he quickly slid down the slight embankment into the cavern and ran to the hole in the other side, feeling claustrophobic as the passage narrowed.  
He got out of the hole without any difficulty and noticed the wolves were no where in sight but that wasn't the only thing, this side of the wall was much greener and there no snow, the trees were green and the sky less grey. Harry made his way down a hill into some trees and though he could still feel the sting of the cold on his cheeks the weather this side of the wall was much warmer. Harry walked for a good while trudging through mud and grass before he came to a path that looked to be man made if the stone littering the track meant anything and decided to follow it until he came to a bridge over a shallow creek, with sore legs Harry left the path and followed the river a short while until he found a nice dry Boulder of sit on.  
Harry relaxed as the weight on his aching feet was removed, he massaged his tired legs carefully before swinging the satchel onto his lap, he took a few pieces of jerky and ate while he studied the egg, it was a grey stone like colour but had flecks of blue and green in he sun it had a mother of pearl sheen, on closer inspection the ridges that looked like scales had a smooth rounded surface and were protruding downwards, he ran his hand across the ridges and felt the egg warm up under his gentle touch. Harry smiled softly, it wasn't strange for him to get attached to things he was a male Omega and had more mothering tendencies than others, but the little thing wasn't even hatched and he didn't know if it would let alone when but he felt excited to see what would come out, after all he had no idea of what species he had picked up or what sex it would be.  
While Harry sat on that Boulder staring at the sky through the trees his hand softly caressing the egg he contemplated on where the vale had sent him, he wasn't dead he was positive of that but he had the feeling he was no longer on his own world, after all he had never heard of a wall that big anywhere on earth so he came to the conclusion that he was sent to another realm. Hope spread in his chest at the thought that Sirius could also be here, 'maybe he lived and came here as well' he truly wished it was true and that Sirius was alright.  
With a heavy breath he turned his gaze downward to the egg and after a few more seconds of contented petting he placed it back in the satchel, he needed to find somewhere to stay for the night preferably with humans who could give him food.


	3. The Inn

Harry made his way back to the beaten path and followed it away from the wall, he saw all manners of wildlife on his way but didn't hunt them, hopefully there would be no need to and as the sky was growing darker with mid-afternoon setting in he saw smoke a short distance above the trees.   
Seeing signs of life he jogged up the path until he could a clearing through the trees and a stone wall surrounding what appeared to be a good sized village, but rather than charge in as he would have done in the past he hid in the trees and watched the people, he would need to use transfiguration to change his clothing to match them, he finally decided to copy the outfits worn be many of the women he hoped this meant people would be more trusting of him after all he looked more like a girl than a boy and if they believed him to be a women dressed like a man he would draw more attention. He had a created a simple but thick cotton dress in an emerald shade and transfigured his cloak adding a thick fur trim, silver clasps and made the fabric appear thicker so people would not question why he wasn't cold, after all he was still using a warming charm to keep the chill away. 

Harry picked up his Gryffindor courage and made his way through the gates and into the town, it wasn't long before he could smell food cooking but everywhere he passed looked very busy and he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he ventured further into the town and came across what appeared to be a small tavern it had no sign identifying the purpose of the establishment other than an 'open' sign on the door he stepped inside to see it deserted, he startled when a hand touched his shoulder and he danced out of its way turning to the offender to see a scantily dressed young woman   
"What can I do you for sweetie?" She asked her voice was deep and sultry with a slight rasp to it hat Harry supposed would be considered sexy. When Harry didn't answer immediately she took his hand and led him to a table pulled out a chair and sat him down,   
"You look like you could use some food darling?" She said with a kind smile  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" She asked,  
Harry shook himself out of his daze and answered  
"I'm sorry I just need a place to stay and maybe something to eat?" He said, there was a slight strain in his voice having not used it properly in the past days but that didn't stop his voice being melodic, Omegas could be considered sirens with their voices especially when he sang.  
The woman's smile widened and she nodded before spinning on her heal and entering what he assumed was the kitchen.   
A few minutes later she returned with a wooden tray bowl and spoon,   
"Here you are sweetie, I'm Anna." She said and sat down opposite him  
"How long do you want to stay?" She looked at him kindly but there was an underlying tone as if she needed to know he had money,  
"Um... About 4 nights I think" he hoped that that would give him enough time to sort himself out, he took the coin bag from his belt and held it under the table, there were close to three hundred coins in the bag so he hoped it would do not knowing the rate of currency yet Anna nodded   
"That's 25 dragons for food and board if that's okay" she said and Harry nodded enthusiastically, he dug into the pouch and pulled out the needed amount before passing it to her.  
When she had the money in hand he was left to his own devices as she went to stand behind the bar.   
Harry ate quickly, it was some sort of stew 'well at least it tastes good' he thought as he gobbled it down.   
When he had finished the food he was slammed in the face with sudden realisation of just where he had checked himself into when a completely naked woman ran from one of the rooms giggling dragging a man behind her into another room, his eyes shot to the floor and a hot blush covered his face   
"You're so cute kid" Anna said from the bar with a knowing smile, young travellers had stayed there when they had little money to spend on the inns in the centre of town  
"Want me to draw you a bath?" She asked to which he nodded frantically   
"Follow me then gorgeous" she led Harry to his room and pulled out a huge basin, it was actually bath tub sized if not more. Harry tipped her 3 gold dragons and two hours later the boiling water had filled and cooled to a nice temperature   
"Alright then darling let's get you out of those clothes shall we?" Before he could protest she had spun him round and proceeded to help him undress, his protests were muffled by her insistence that she saw naked girls all the time, when he was naked she seemed to realise her mistake   
"Well your awfully pretty for a boy aren't you sweetheart" she said with a smirk stepping back to gaze appreciatively at his naked form, Harry had a pink flush on his cheeks as he tried in vain to cover himself  
"I'm sorry" he said quietly, Anna looked confused and hurried him into the bath when his skin his the water he realised it was still slightly too hot and took a moment to adjust   
"What do you have to be sorry about, I was the one who assumed you were a girl. Though the clothes are a touch misleading" she said was with a raised eyebrow. Harry smiled and nodded as he sat into the water, Anna walked over to the desert on the other side of the room and opened one of the top draws, he pulled out some bars of soap and a cloth before walking back over to him  
"If I may be bold, why do you dress like a girl little lamb?" She began lathering the soap and washing his back and arms, Harry blinked he didn't know why he was allowing he to wash him when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself but he didn't want to appear odd 'maybe she does this with all of her clients' he thought and closed his eyes quickly as water was poured over his head   
"I guess because I look more like a girl and it would be easier to let people believe it rather than fight the comments about me being a woman in men's clothing" he said rather reluctantly, sighing this had happened back in the Wizarding world, people assumed his Omega status meant he was female and he should dress accordingly they would make passing comments degrading his masculinity and it made him sad to think that his depression made him feel unable to fight back. The more he thought on it the more he realised how wrong it was the assume such things but the Wizarding world was very backwards compared to the muggle world and now he had landed in a world he was sure women were treated much differently than men so he had picked the easiest option at the time, that didn't mean he was against wearing pretty things he just wished he could wear them and still be considered male.  
Anna watched him for a few moments, scrub in his hair with the expensive floral soap she used on the girls and had an idea  
"Do you have some place to go after this?" She said sweetly like honey mixed with sugar. Harry frowned his brows, he hadn't really thought on it too deeply but he knew he needed to find a job to get more money but after that he had no idea, so he shook his head  
"I hadn't really thought about it all that much to be honest but now that you mention it do you know where I could find a job?" He asked subdued, he hoped she wouldn't be upset with him, first for misleading her about being a woman and then for asking for free information about the towns jobs.  
"Well I wasn't going to say anything unless you hinted at it but for the next couple weeks I can offer you a job as a server, the King will be visiting Lord Stark so this place will likely be packed with his men, I can offer you free food and boarding and 4 gold dragons a day?" She said hope colouring her tone. Harry thought about it, after all it was a good opportunity to learn what this world had to offer and he would have a place to stay with food and be paid  
"How long can I work here for?" He said with a large smile


	4. Just the Start

Harry glanced around the packed Brothel with a sense of what could be described as almost satisfaction, he'd spent the four days he had paid for learning how to do things a round the whore house, learning how to cook and serve food was easy something Anna said he was blessed at which he should be considering he had been cooking since he was four years old and the dishes had gotten gradually more difficult as he aged, he had also learned to tell which customers were Lords, knights/bannermen and commoners quite quickly and addressed them accordingly 'My Lord', 'Ser' and 'Master'.   
It wasn't long before news of the beautiful, exotic serving 'girl' drew many more patrons to the Inn all of whom were curious to see if they would be allowed to honour of 'Breaking' him in, every one of them was refused of course but soon they weren't just coming to gaze at him they were there for his delicious food which was quickly deemed the best out of the three inns within Winterfell.

Harry found that up until the week before the Kings arrival things were relatively calm if a bit busy with the amount of clients he would feed but no one was running around like a headless chicken in panic trying to clean and present the whore house as more than it was, that was until the Kings arrival was imminent, Anna and her girls were scrubbing every surface, making new table cloths, curtains and bedding, he helped polish the fine china and refurnish the more expensive rooms.   
By the end of the week he was so exhausted he fell into bed naked without his herbal tea or floral scented bath and forgot to have the routinely petting with his egg.   
One moment he was deeply and rather happily asleep, dreaming of Hogwarts and the next he was jolting from the bed and looking straight at the door, frowning confused he wondered what had woke him until there was an impatient knocking at his door 'ah, so that's what woke me'  
"Yes, come in" he said loudly and the door opened to reveal Elizabeth, one of Anna's girls, she walked inside and set several things onto his dresser before turning to him with an enthusiastic smile  
"Your dress is done, an' right in the nick o' time to"  
She said and held it up to him, he climbed from the bed uncaring of his state of dress, the girls all knew of his sex and were not flustered by it.  
Harry stepped up to her took the pretty yet rather revealing outfit with a perfectly arched brow  
"The ones I have are fine, why do I need another?" He asked   
"B'cause its re-op'ning night, Miss Anna wants us all beautiful in case the King comes by, I he'r he's a right monster in bed" she giggled flitted out of the room on her tip toes probably going to get herself ready 'business in a Whore House starts early' he reminded himself so he slipped the fabric over his head and cast a locking charm on the door before conjuring a floor length mirror. The dress was a pale pink similar to coral it had fine detailing in silver across the almost sheer flowing fabric, it was a halter neckline with a v-like dip that stretched to about two inched above his belly button it also had an extremely low back and non existent sides it showed off his hip bones and back dimples in a sexy yet classy way. Deciding that he liked the way he looked be banished the mirror and unlocked the door, just in time to as no less than thirty seconds later did Anna walk in without so much as a knock, surprised he turned to her and saw she was carrying hair accessories, he pouted   
"Are those seriously going in my hair" Harry said flatly to which she smirked devilishly  
"Not all of them but I couldn't choose what would go best with your dress so we're going to experiment a bit" she replied and he sighed in defeat, there was no getting out of it he knew that, the last time he had refused to let her do his hair and makeup she got the girls to hold him down.   
What felt like an eternity later was really only one hour, saw Harry with an elegant half up do with plaits and twists leading to a small heart shaped plaited bun at the back of his head decorated with a single hand painted pink butterfly pin and a silver chain circlet, the rest of his hair was loosely curled in ringlets. He hadn't looked at his make up yet but he knew it would be simple and only highlight his graceful features rather than smother them after all Anna knew what she was doing.  
Harry had been patiently serving food and drink to customers for about three hours when the first signs the of the kings arrival made themselves clear, he could hear the excited voices of the towns people outside the brothel and decided he wanted to see the royals this little town were so in buzz about so he told Anna he was going to take a look at all the commotion and left with her approval.  
Harry found the perfect spot to watch the proceedings, high up on a walkway inside the village hate, it was a fantastic view and not too crowded with most of the villagers on the ground wanting to be as close to royalty as they could.   
When the King and party finally arrived it was in carriages with lots of Knights, he learned they the King, Robert was married to the Queen, Cersei and had three children Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen.   
Harry also learned of the Starks, Lord and Lady Stark Eddard and Catelyn had five children Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon as well as Lord Stark's 'Bastard' Jon Snow.  
Harry watched as the Bannermen with flags of red embroidered with a gold lion road through the gate and into the circle of people, the Starks were lined up and looking their best with their hair done and dress robes, following the Bannermen closely was a blond boy upon a horse, Harry took notice of his and the oldest stark girls exchange of flirty gazes as a huge beastly carriage thundered in through the gate.  
He grew bored watching the rather large messy haired man he assumed was King Robert Baratheon greeting the Stark family friendly and the pretty woman he believed to be the Queen try to keep her husbands attention so he turned to return to the Brothel missing the shocked gaze of the messy haired man who was apparently a King.  
\---  
Upon returning to the whore house he noticed it had already begun filling with people, the moans and heated shouts of girls and customers were thick in the air, obviously people from the south did things differently as she saw a Bannerman enter a room with Emly one of Anna's more skilled seductress and soon yells of pleasure came bellowing out from inside, Harry shook his head and began cleaning the tables, he would do his rounds in a few moments to insure that the jugs in each room were filled with alcohol but first he needed to clear the room of clutter.

After the main room was cleaned up and presentable he took a jug of wine to each room even if they were occupied, he did this twice for every client if they stayed longer than two hours. He was use to the jeers and flirting and above all the sexual acts he walked in on so payed no attention when he walked into a room to replace the wine and was called out to  
"Greetings my fine lady, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence this evening" the accent was thick and cultured much like Harry's own so when he was finished relaxing the wine he turned to look at the customer, he was short as in house elf short, Harry tilted his head when the man waved him to hither   
"Good evening My Lord, I deeply apologise for the disturbance but it is routine to replace any wine drank an hour after a room has been in service" Harry replied curtsying and dipping his head respectively but never allowing his eyes to leave the small man  
"My lord this is Harry she's the serving girl, cute ain't she? Harry this is the Queens brother Lord Tyrion or the imp? Lansia spoke up introducing them from where she lay naked at his side before he shifted and mounted him  
"Why don't you come join us My beautiful Lady Harry, we can have some tremendous fun" Tyrion or the Imp said, his eyes heated while wearing a lazy smirk, Harry closed his eyes and shook his head  
"I apologise again My Lord but I-" before he could finish his sentence the door slammed open, the blond night strode in and saw the couple on the bed, he had yet to notice Harry who was stood off to the side   
"Don't get up" he said with an appreciative look and Lansia rolled off of the Imp with a flirty smile. Lord Tyrion reclined slightly making himself more comfortable while Harry shifted in the discomfort of the situation   
"Should I explain to you the meaning of a closed door in a whore house, Brother?" Tyrion asked lazily, the knight 'Jaime' Harry remembered, turned and closed the door  
"You've much to teach me No doubt but our sister craves your attention" the knight responded and strolled to the wine table  
"She has our cravings our sister" the small Lord replied biting his finger   
"A family trait. Now the Starks are feasting us at sundown, don't leave me alone with these people" Jamie said as he prepared his drink   
and Harry realised that he had been noticed when the man 'Jaime' nodded at him with the drink at his lips   
"I'm sorry, I've begun the feast a bit early and this is the first of many courses" Tyrion said waving his finger above a giggling Lansia, Harry blushed lightly and preyed for an opportunity to leave the room as soon as possible, his hands screwed in the fabric of his dress.  
"I thought you might say that" the knight said and walked back towards the door with purpose   
"But since we're short on time, come on girls" he continued and opened the door to reveal three of Anna's best girls who allied giggled and squealed, while running to the bed, when all the girls swarmed the Imp, Jamie left the room with one final comment  
"See you at sun down" not replying to Tyrion's shout to 'close the door'.  
Harry took the opportunity and floated out of the room, closing the door on his way out but not before the dwarf winked at him.


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I Just wanted to take some time and thank everyone who commented, bookmarked and left Kudos on this fic It really means a lot. This is my first fic and it doesn't have a clear path from beginning to end so I'm making it up as I go, that said if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see in this whether its pairings or plot please comment it and I'll see what I can do.

After Harry left the Imp to his business and fled the room he walked back down the grey stoned corridor and set about his work, cooking the evening supper was first on the list so he continued on past the main room and into the sparsely decorated kitchen. Though the Kitchen was small and bare it was his favourite place in the whore house, other than his room that is, It had a log burning stove, a small pantry as well as some cupboards for the tableware and shelves which contained potted herbs, they grew wildly up one wall or spilled down onto the counter top it was one of the reasons his food tasted so good after all he knew all about paring seasonings with different food items.  
Pulling out some vegetables he had brought the evening before at the market from the pantry he set about making a roasted feast, after the Stark's had announced they were holding a banquet Anna told him they would be holding their own for all the unwanted who weren't invited to the Lords dinner table basically this mean't he had a lot of work to do but he was not unused to pressure.  
He knew the butcher was taking care of the pig and seeing to its cooking in the main room in their large open fire place, it was extremely fresh having been slaughtered only that morning so he only had to worry about the side dishes and the vegetables.

It was fast approaching sundown when the Whore house feast was prepared, he had roast potatoes and mash, carrots, cabbage, swede and much more all ready to serve to the customers, steaming with heat and bursting with flavour.  
Anna and some of the girls came in and helped him set up a carvery in the main room with the pig spit roasting on the large open fire, he sighed seeing his hard work come together and smiled happily as the last of the customers filed in packing the room with walk bodies, the busy pace had almost allowed him to forget his rather embarrassing encounter with the two Lannister men  
"Fine evening isn't it" and there was the reminder, Lord Tyrion Lanister was slouched lazily in a chair almost directly behind him with a girl either side, giggling and drinking merrily  
"It is a fine evening sir though I can't help wondering what you are still doing here at our little gathering, I believe you were invited to the Stark's feast" Harry replied slightly snappy he didn't know why but he felt slightly on edge around the small Lord maybe it was because of the mans keen eyes that and the mans amused smirk irritated him as did his flippant behaviour  
"Ah yes the Stark feast" he paused and sucked the pork juices from his fingers with a resounding pop before continuing  
"Too boring, those people can't tell stone from metal let alone throw a good welcome feast. No this is a feast!" the last part was said loudly and garnered elated yells of agreement from those who had heard the statement. Harry looked at him blankly and continued serving customers their food  
"I can't help wondering a fine beauty such as yourself would be wasting the night away here, My Lady you simply must join me tonight to the Stark feast" Tyrion spoke out again and Harry sighed  
"I along with many was not invited to the feast and I am certainly no Lady, My Lord" Harry replied slightly subdued he would have liked to go and see how the higher class of this world celebrated and while the man was witty, slightly annoying and Harry found himself being rather blunt with him in spite of his training he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the mans company he seemed carefree and confident which Harry found interesting  
"Ah well you see what if I told you I have the right to bring company?" Tyrion hinted not looking away from Harry's perfectly round arse. Harry pursed his lips  
"What kind of company, because in case you haven't noticed I am no whore" Harry said simply his tone less aggressive as their banter continued  
"Oh my dear Lady I could never see you in such a way" the Imp said, he had his hand over his heart and his tone was one of mock surprise or shock.  
Harry smiled at the little man in amusement, their joking continued for some time each exchanging witty remarks and before long it was time for the Stark's feast to begin so harry took him up on his offer and agreed to be his company for the evening.  
It was a good twenty minutes after the feast started and yet they still had a few minutes before Lord Tyrion was expected, apparently he liked arriving late to unwanted social obligations unless food, alcohol and whores were on the menu but that didn't seem to matter this time as the man was already tipsy with the amount of alcohol and food he had consumed at the brothel after all the only reason he was going to the Stark feast was as a show of family unity.  
\---  
Harry's nose was scrunched up like he had smelled something horrid it was pure disgust that was written across his delicate features, the expression was rather cute or so the Imp had claimed, it was the second time that night he had worn such a face the first when he had watched Lord Tyrion's exchange with the Bastard Stark Jon snow, Harry felt anger at Tyrion's idle comment about all dwarves being bastards in their fathers eyes he suddenly wanted to punch the idiot who had made Tyrion feel that way and the second when he witnessed the King making out with several women while his queen watched on in disgust and hatred no matter how she tried to hide it under her mask of politeness.  
The hall the feast was being held in was large and packed with people, they spilled off the long tables and came together in the walkways between all laughing full with drink and food. Harry regretted coming the atmosphere wasn't pleasant, it stank of sweat and alcohol which made is nose sting and his eyes burn  
Tyrion pulled Harry to sit at a large table, the Stark children were sat at the other end vigorously exchanging conversation with people Harry assumed were their friends.  
He swished his dress flat and smoothed out the creases in the skirt before tucking into the plate of food the imp had placed in front of him  
"So lady Harry, may I ask where you are from?" Tyrion questioned and seeing Harry's confused expression be continued  
"Your appearance is far too exotic for the north, your eyes are greener than any Lanister's and your hair is darker than even the Baratheon's, so I am curious" Harry shook his head and turned his eyes away,  
"I don't know" he whispered to the table and Tyrion leant forward with frowned brows  
"You do not know?" He asked tilting his head slightly and putting down his utensils sensing an interesting story  
"Yes, I don't remember where I came from, It doesn't exist anymore" Harry said shortly breathing really and losing all appetite  
"I apologise my lord but I really must be going" Harry said quickly and stood from the table, curtsying gracefully before spinning on his heal and sashaying towards the exit of the Stark's hall. However with his mind running a mile a minutes he failed to notice the sudden appearance of a person in his hurried path to the door and bumped into them, luckily he was caught before he could fall and possibly be trampled by the feast goers, gasping in relief before he looked up at his saviour  
"Lyanna" It was the King, he had run into the King, he heard the whispered word that held so much hope and love but didn't comment on it Harry profusely apologised for his blunder and thanked him for catching him before curtsying and excusing himself  
He left the hall at a swift pace absolutely mortified by the day's events, he could see the brothel in the distance and as he approached he heard the sounds of the customers and girls celebrating the way they knew best.  
He opened the door and slipped past the excited people bustling about or having sex on the tables and fled to his bedroom up the stairs in the furthest room from the guest rooms, quieter that way.  
Sliping in out of his clothing was easy however undoing the hair and wiping his body down with a damp cloth drained him to exhaustion so he climbed into bed naked grabbed the egg from his satchel hanging on the bed post, turned to face the wall and cuddled in  
"Goodnight little one" he mumbled into the soft pillow and fell asleep too soon to feel the egg burn beneath his palms  
\------  
Harry awoke late, feeling like his body was stuffed with Cotton and missed his morning training, he would usually get up at first light to practice sword skills and stretch his body. For the last week he had seen the Stark's youngest girl hovering around the area he trained in, Harry knew she was watching him, probably building her courage to ask him to help her train if what he had heard of her was true.  
He sat up in bed and noticed his nakedness but did nothing to hide his body while he walked to his dresser even when there was a quiet knock at his door, believing it to be Anna or one of the girls he called out  
"Come in" loudly while facing the dresser only when no word were said he turned and yelped it was Tyrion Lannister stood inside his room and gape at his naked form, Harry gasped and fell to his knees pulling the blanket from his bed up around him in attempt to conceal his form but he knew it was fruitless the Imp had seen the blanket had been scrunched up at the bottom of his bed after all so he was not quick enough to grab the material that and he had been in full view of the Lord long enough for his secret to be compromised, he now knew Harry was male and certainly not the Lady he had believed him to be.  
Harry lowered his head, clutching the comforter to him as he slipped from bed  
"What is it you want My Lord" Harry asked trying to still his racing heart as it pound a tattoo against his rib cage,  
"Ah" the imp said suddenly lost for words before he muttered 'certainly not a Lady' in quote of Harry  
"I tried to tell you" Harry said turning away and heading to his dresser  
"Please..." Unsure of what to say Harry looked at him and then at the still open door  
"Please close the door" he said and Tyrion obliged.  
Harry rifled through the draw and found a simple turquoise slip dress, letting go of the comforter he pulled the dress over his head and covered his body once more, the silence stretched and became very uncomfortable until the dwarf spoke  
"You are a man" it wasn't a question but even though that part of his anatomy had been very present Tyrion 's voice still held doubt  
"Yes" Harry's answer was simple, blunt and to the point  
"But... You- you do not look like a man" Tyrion said, his 'I know everything' tone began to seep in  
"Some would say that is enough, I know what I am My Lord and I am male I just happen to be Androgynous" at aureus reply Tyrion raised his brows  
"That is a rather complex word for a simple server in a whore house" he replied, Harry scoffed and sat down on his bed hands folded in his lap  
"I'm only here until the end of the kings visit and then..."Harry trailed off, he wasn't sure where he'd go he just knew he wanted to travel and see this new world for himself.  
"And then...?" Tyrion prompted  
"And then I'll move on somewhere, travel a bit" Harry replied eyes feeling heavy and an unwanted emptiness settled in his chest  
"Where do you come from Harry?" Tyrion asked out of the blue, oh Harry remembered that he had been asked that very same question last night but it had no real place in the conversation  
"I told you I don't know" Harry said stubbornly  
"Why don't you know, or is it that you don't remember?" Tyrion said coming to his own conclusion, Harry was slightly irked by the repeated questioning of his origin so answered as truthful as was willing to admit.  
Sighing Harry began his tale  
"I really don't know, I have no memory of anything than waking in the cold and white" Harry felt Tyrion's eyes on him but chose not to comment  
"You were outside the wall? How did you get past the nights watch?" Tyrion's eyes were still on himself even though Harry knew the Imp was smart he truly didn't think he would piece it together so quickly that was unless he already had a suspicion so Harry nodded this time turning to face the little man  
"What is The Nights Watch?" Harry questioned, his head was tilted slightly allowing Tyrion to see his neck more clearly, the man gulped  
"The nights watch is a group of criminals and bastards tasked with guarding the wall from wildlings and fairytale monsters called white walkers" he replied watching Harry closely  
Harry pursed his lips and breathed out deeply through his nose  
"I thought was a cliff, because of its hight but when I was close enough to touch it I saw the difference and I probably would have died out there if it wasn't for the direwolves adopted by the Starks" at Tyrion's questioning look Harry continued  
"I was watching a family of wolves approaching the wall when they suddenly disappeared so I walked to where they had vanished and found a tunnel which led me to the other side, from there I just followed a path and hoped to find people" Harry said his voice had gotten gradually lower as if afraid of ease droppers, Tyrion nodded and looked at Harry's ceiling before a large sigh escaped the little man  
"So you are still a mystery to me, I will solve you Harry" he said wistfully before his tone became serious  
"You must not let people know you are from north of the wall, they will assume you are a wildling" Tyrion said his voice steady  
"What's bad about being from the other side of the wall?" Harry asked confused as he twisted his fingers together in his lap  
"Wildlings are savages, they have no societal system and don't follow laws which makes them enemies of the crown who are killed where they are found" he replied with certainty before his eyes lit up in a way that reminded harry of Hermione when she had a brilliant idea  
"About fourteen years ago there was a wildling attack on a small nameless village extremely close to the wall and almost all of the inhabitants were killed, there you now have a back story" Tyrion looked like the cat whom had caught the canary  
"I would have been three, and how would that explain where I come from?" Harry questioned tilting his head to the side  
"If you have to answer an uncomfortable question pertaining your past just tell them this and it will buy you the time needed to create a suitable answer" the Imp said before standing and leaving Harry alone in his room without further word  
\----  
Harry when to bed that evening with a pounding headache, even his rose infused bath and floral soap didn't ease the pain. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his brow as he lay beneath the thick comforter, the grey egg sat atop his stomach as he stroked the grooves of the shells surface.  
The egg had been growing hotter recently and showed more signs of life the more he fed it his magic, smiling he turned over and hugged the egg to his chest before slipping into what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep.  
\----  
Harry woke groggily, his eyes drawn to the un-curtained window, which he had forgotten to close before he when to sleep, Harry could see the barest hint of sunrise peaking through the darkened sky and groaned, he had been sword training every morning before the town awoke as to not call his identity into question, so he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the mirror-less dresser.  
He had many dresses, some were tight and hugged almost every contour of his body, some were looser and more flowing, whether they had sleeves or not depended on whom had given him the article of clothing, Anna varied her gifts sometimes she would give him dresses that were practically see through and others she would hand him clothing suitable for a nun they were long sleeved winter dresses much like his favourite emerald green one with silk embellishment but that day he decided to go with one of the few more masculine outfits he had swimming around in the sea of dresses.  
Harry tugged on a pair of animal skin leggings 'deer maybe?'and a long sleeved lace up shirt that stretched to his mid-thigh after all it was the beginning of a considerably warm day.

His hair had grown much longer with his omega hormones and even more so in his time at Winterfell it, reached his mid back and fell in natural waves in his old world he would have looked glamorous but here he was considered angelic, he braided the midnight locks fishtail style and fastened them in a halo around the hairline it looked nice and would keep his hair out the way as he trained.  
Harry left the whore house quietly with the thin fencing style sword he had named 'Stinger', it was light weight and very strong perfectly suited to Harry's reflexes and speed as a previous seeker. He walked at a leisurely pace until he reached his training area, it was out of the way and only one other person knew of it 'Arya Stark' she was there again today hidden behind the tower watching him.  
Harry warmed up by stretching before practising the techniques he had learned with the sword of Gryffindor during the war, Harry danced around and to others it would appear as it he was floating, feet hardly touching the ground as he span with the deadly weapon. When Harry heard the girl gasp he smirked  
"You can come out little Stark" he called out, it was seconds later that she jumped out from behind the tower probably using the time to compose herself.  
When she appeared she had a look of indigence obviously annoyed she had been caught spying  
"What can I do for you little Lady?" He asked and she looked like she wanted to stamp her foot, she refrained and with great determination she strode up to him  
"I'm not a lady and I'm here because I want you to train me" her voice was steady but Harry could see her uneasiness  
"Trust me little one being a Lady is one of the greatest weapons and biggest weaknesses in the is world" Harry replied  
"What do you mean, being a lady means you have to sit around and look pretty, like Sansa" she said crossing her arms not knowing that her face held a pout  
"What I mean is that Ladies are greatly underestimated and assumed to be fragile little things that need protection, however if that lady is properly trained she can use her appearance to her advantage and trick many a person into getting her what she wants" Harry said slyly with a barely hidden smirk and she smiled  
"Please teach me" she said with a curtsy, when she lifted her head she had mirrored Harry's expression  
"I like you kid"  
\---  
Harry trained Arya for over a week before anything significant happened, she picked things up quickly not just the sword technique but also his own tricks of the trade, how to mask her emotions and portray a facade as well as up hold it as such she had been praised by many who believed the news of her departure to King's Landing had influenced her to act better.  
Arya had been begging Harry for days to have him join her to King's Landing, he had developed a soft spot for the child and smiled indulgently at her,  
"Alright, alright. If you can convince your father and the King to take me then I'll go with you" he giggled as she ran off, she was such a fiery little thing Harry knew he would not be invited, they didn't know him and he would have no purpose for joining them  
\---  
If Arya was anything she was stubborn, she ran straight to her father and began her begging,  
"Father, Father." Lord Stark looked at his youngest daughter with a smile when she ran into his room, he was signing papers to do with the travel to kings landing when she rushed in panting heavily forgetting to knock  
"Arya, you have manners next time knock" he said but the teasing smile said he had already forgiven her, she caught her breath and knocked on the already open door.  
Arya spent the next twenty minutes convincing her father that he needed to bring her friend with them to King's Landing, believing her friend to be a child he had initially refused however as she began explaining and promising complete obedience and to work harder at her studies he gave in he told her to bring her friend 'Harry' he reminded himself to meet himself and the King the in two days, as he finished the sentence she was already out of the room and running off to inform Harry of her success.  
Ned Stark sighed and rubbed his eyes before factoring in another mouth to feed on he list.  
He informed Robert who laughed joyously at the idea his friend had been convinced by his preteen daughter and agreed to he little meeting  
\---  
Harry had been outside taking a bucket of vegetable peelings to the compost heap when his young friend ran to him  
"I did it Harry, Father says you an go" she gasped out hugging him around his stomach she stepped back to see his disbelief and raised brow and smiled sheepishly  
"Well you have to attend a meeting with him and the King in two days but your definitely coming with us" Arya said excitedly and Harry grinned, he had been reluctant to join due to the King's odd stares but it was the chance he had been looking for, he could finally travel and see this world, he was rather excited.

Two days later saw Harry stood outside the main hall of the Stark's castle leaning against the cold stone wall, he was waiting for his summons and he didn't have to wait long  
"Miss Harry?" The man was dressed in grey wool and was spindly in both appearance and height, Harry nodded in conformation and followed the man into the lofty room, the King and Lord stark were sat side by side at a table and faced him the first thing he heard was sputtering from the King as he tried to swallow the drink he had placed to his lips before Harry entered and the shaking intake of breath from Lord Stark.  
Harry wondered why these people seemed to had such a reaction to him he was hardly so beautiful to render anyone speechless but he didn't dare ask  
"You are Lady Harry" the kin asked taking control of himself once more  
"Yes my King I am Harry but I am not a Lady" Harry replied holding his hand in front of him and playing with his fingers in a nervous gesture  
"I apologise Miss Harry it appears you have a striking resemblance to my late sister" Lord Stark said gazing at him deeply while the King stared at him with a longing that made Harry extremely uncomfortable.  
"How old are you child" Lord Stark asked, again takin control from the King who seemed to be barely restraining himself from what Harry didn't know  
"I am 17 my Lord" Harry replied and Ned Stark closed his eyes in apparent pain while the King through himself towards Harry, startled Harry tried to jump away fearing the Brutish kings attack and was equally shocked and frightened when he was pulled against the fat body, Harry trembled and struggled all the while held tightly by the powerful arms  
Harry's rescue came in Lord stark who pulled the King gently away from him, Harry fell backwards into the floor his hands behind him as he watched the Lord comfort his friend who was muttering things like 'she came back to me' and 'I love her Ned" Harry sat stock still on the floor panting and calming himself before the King regained composure  
"You will be accompanying the caravan to King's Landing" he said and left the room in a storm of thundered foot steps, Stark glanced at him win pity and an expression that Harry could not truly place 'hope' maybe  
\---  
The next day Harry watched the men preparing for their hunt, many were on horses like the King and Lord Stark but the few that were on foot were carrying weapons and bags, Harry noticed the King staring at him again with frowned brows and a disgruntled expression before he left thorough the gate Lord Stark following closely behind.  
As Harry was about to turn away he noticed the young Stark boy 'Bran?' was also watching the hunting party and had a sudden bad feeling sweep through his body making him tremble at the chill, feeling uneasy he decided to follow the kid 'I'm just gonna make sure he's okay, I don't have a hero complex' he thought while his subconscious voice mocked him.  
He walked through a tunnel that led to a grassy area got on the heals of the preteen and saw him climbing a very tall tower, if he didn't feel so worried he would have made a joke about princesses with unnecessarily long hair.  
Harry felt grim when he saw the child stop in the window and a hand grasp at his shirt 'well someone's got his attention' he thought with slight relief maybe he would be dragged inside and told off for doing such a dangerous thing but as he was turning away he saw the hand on Bran's shirt hadn't pulled him inside so began walking forward, when he was close to the foot of the tower and directly below Bran he opened his mouth to call up to him when the boy suddenly lurched backwards, it took all of a millisecond for Harry to work out what had happened and run to catch him, not having time to pull out his wand and slow the boys decent he cast it wandlessly. However this didn't slow him quick enough and the force knocked both Bran and Harry to the ground.  
Harry wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious for but he woke up to frantic voices and Bran being pulled from his arms, looking up he tried to make out the blurry face of the man holding him  
"He was pushed" Harry rasped his voice barely a whisper before he found darkness again.


	6. Lu-Li-Lai-Lay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments they really help me find motivation and inspiration to write new chapters, I've decided I want harry to have a few relationships before he settles down after all he's only 17 but I don't know who to pair him with, any ideas?
> 
> There is a song in this chapter and it is 'sleepsong-secret garden (cover) by Arianna Deligianni, Here's a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFB_Uvf6874

When the news of Bran's fall spread throughout Winterfell so did a rumour of assassination, the person who heard Harry's statement told not only Lady Stark but many others causing it to spread around Winterfell as such the small northern kingdom was on high alert until the kings hunting party came back, being cautious and on the look out for anything suspicious.  
Lady Stark was frantic, biting her nails and pacing in a corridor as the Maester Luwin cared for her child inside the room, another though less experienced healer had been called to care for the young Maiden who had saved her sons life 'Harry' she remembered, the girl Arya had befriended the one who looked so much like the dead Lyanna Stark it was haunting.  
Cat paused in her panicking when the Maester came out his expression showing no emotion,  
"Your son is fine my Lady, no injuries other than a bumped head and from such a height he should have at least broken some bones. I would believe it to be a miracle had that girl not caught him, he owe his life to her" the Maester sang Harry's praises as Cat cried into Robb's shoulder in deep relief.  
\---  
Harry was dreaming, he knew he was otherwise his mother would not be there with him stroking his hair as he wept  
"Mum" he sobbed repeatedly uttering the word while desperately clutching her  
"It's alright baby, you did good" what Harry didn't know at that moment was that he had died, the force of Bran's fall had caused extreme trauma to his body and had slowly killed him, it was no dream this woman really was his mother and not a figment of his imagination  
"Harry look at me baby" she said softly bringing Harry's watery eyes to meet hers  
"This isn't a dream sweetheart, you died" she was kind in voice but to the point and Harry looked at her in distress, he had finally found the will to live and now he was dead 'fate is so cruel' he thought and lowered his eyes  
"But that does not mean you can't go back" this voice didn't belong to his mother, he turned in its direction and saw his mirror image standing behind him with sorrowful eyes  
"My names Lyanna Stark, it is nice to finally meet you" she said and knelt down to him Harry sat up as she caressed his face  
"Your the one the King loved, I can see the resemblance now" Harry muttered the last part which caused her to laugh,  
"I have so much to tell you" Lyanna said and Harry looked at his mother, she was still holding him tightly but looked weary and exhausted noticing his questioning glance she spoke  
"I will not be able to stay with you for long Harry, we are in between life and death at the moment and it takes a lot of energy to maintain my existence here" she tightened her grip further clinging to him as if it would help stabilise her existence  
"But you said I was dead" he cried frustrated  
"No she said you had died Harry, your body can die but your soul cannot pass on" Lyanna spoke this time stroking his hair to ease his fear  
"Do you remember the hallows Harry" his mother asked and he pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes, he could work out where the conversation was going and didn't like it, the fairy tale spoke of immortality though it was masked in pretty words he knew their meaning but he no longer had he hallows he had lost the stone and snapped the wand so it couldn't really count could it  
"I'm not immortal am I" he asked and his mother turned away looking into the distance  
"Immortality is a strange thing Harry" she said and Lyanna nodded in agreement  
"Harry why so you think we look so similar?" Lyanna asked with an indulgent smile, Harry frowned  
"I don't know" he replied and she grinned  
"We are one in the same Harry" at this Harry took her hand and stared at it  
"You are my reincarnation" she said and Harry's eyes shot to her face quicker than lightning  
"But I'm a man" he said sternly and she closed her eyes while nodding, Lyanna stood pulling him up with her and leaving Lily on the ground  
"Just because you are a man doesn't mean you can't be my reincarnation" her smile dropped and she held his face  
"Harry you need to listen to me very carefully, when you go back you may have some memories of my life they could be triggered by anything but the most important thing is to keep them a secret from everyone, do you understand" Harry nodded scared by her sudden seriousness, he didn't want to know what had her so suddenly serious and he hoped he would never find out.  
Lyanna released him and he gave his mother one last hug drawing it out as long as he could while Lyanna watched sadly, Lily whispered promises of love and support into Harry's ear before the world turned on its side and he fell back into his body with a jolt.

Harry tore himself up from the bed, panting he held his head as it pounded, hands were on his shoulders trying to push him down and he fought them sluggishly panicking and flailing  
"Please calm yourself Mistress Harry, you are safe" the words filtered in and relief hit him like a sack of bricks  
"What happened" he asked as he gained his bearings, the man whom had held him down was none other then Jon Snow, he had come to check on his brothers saviour after the healer told the family there was nothing he could do for her. Harry had pulled through despite all odds the fact he was immortal was not known and would not be mentioned to anyone ever.  
"I was hoping you would tell me"Jon said his wearing signature pouting expression like a silk glove, Harry's eyes widened in sincere fear  
"The little Lord! Bran, is he okay. I tried to catch him but..." Harry held his head in his hands tears gathering in his eyes that such a young child had been killed on his watch, Jon's hand was on his shoulder again and this time is was one of comfort  
"Bran is fine he awoke yesterday, only he had no memory of what happened" Jon said looking directly at him Harry gasped and met Jon's gaze  
"Someone pushed him, I saw it, a hand grabbed him and then..." Harry felt like throwing up, someone had tried to murder a child, a boy barely out of infancy, Jon looked startled at the sudden turn of emotion and was relieved when the door to the room opened.  
Cat entered and looked startled by Harry before she recovered and strode to the bed falling into a hug of pure gratitude she thanked him profusely  
"Thank you, thank you for saving my child" the hug was desperate and Harry could feel the weight of her worries in it, he returned the hug and closed his eyes it appeared ad if Jon had taken the distraction as an opportunity to escape.  
After ten minutes Harry was left alone in the bare guest room he was about to fall asleep when the door opened again 'why don't people knock' he thought exasperatedly and turned to face his visiter it was Bran, the boy had a cane but was walking fine, he stood in the doorway and Harry softened  
"Come in little one" he said and the child approached the bed and sat in the chair letting the cane fall to the floor  
"Thank you for saving me" his voice was was hoarse  
"Have you been crying child" Harry asked concerned, Bran looked up startled  
"I... They told me you were dying that it was my fault for climbing the tower" a sob broke free from the boy before he began weeping, a waterfall of tears cascaded down his already red cheeks.  
Harry shot forward and wrapped his arms around the child pulling him into a tight embrace, the boy had bags beneath his eyes indicating he hadn't slept, it made Harry want the punch the person who had placed the weight of someone's life upon the shoulders of a child  
"Hush Bran, nothing was your fault. I am completely fine, shh, it's okay" Harry tried to comfort Bran as he cried but nothing seemed to work so in a frantic bid to end the child's pain he sang  
"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby" he sang and hugged the boy as he sniffles  
"Back to the years of lu-li-lai-lay  
and I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
bless you with love for the road that you go" the boy was calming down but still clutched Harry tightly, there was a small sound an Harry looked up at Arya as she entered the room, he gestured to her to be silent and continued singing  
"May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet and may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet  
May there always be angels to watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li-loo-li-Lai-lay" Arya had joined Harry and Bran on the large Ben and was curled up watching Harry as he sang, Nymeria ever present at Arya's side had mimicked her master an was curled up on he floor also watching Harry  
"May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile and sing loo-li-lai-lay..."  
He hadn't realised the children had fallen asleep until he end of his song when a throat cleared in the doorway startled Harry looked up to see Lord Stark watching him  
"How do you know that song" he question was innocent and genuine  
"I don't know my lord it just came to me" Harry said and the Lord nodded  
"I wish to thank you for helping my child, there is nothing I can do to ever repay this debt" the mans eyes were down cast and tired  
"You believed I would die" Harry asked and the man nodded in conformation before leaning on the doorframe in exhaustion, he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed  
"You look so much like my sister that when I saw you lying here pale and deathly I feared I'd failed her a second time. That song, she would sing it to my brothers and myself, sometimes if it wasn't for you being a man I would swear my sister had been reborn" the man smirked at the end and Harry looked at him in shock  
"How...?" He couldn't piece the words together enough to form a coherent sentence  
"The Maester who worked on you informed me, don't worry only I know" he said and Harry sighed  
"I will take the children" he said first lifting Arya and taking her to her bedroom or that is what Harry assumed a few minutes later he came to collect Bran  
"Get some sleep, you deserve it" with that Lord Stark closed the door and left Harry alone at last  
Harry relaxed into the bed but felt uneasy, all of his possessions had been moved and he could see them in he corner he wandlessly summoned the satchel and pulled out the egg before casting a notice me not charm upon it and snuggled down into the bed feeling the egg burn beneath his fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'sleepsong-secret garden (cover) by Arianna Deligianni, Here's a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFB_Uvf6874


	7. To the King's Road

It took Harry a week to get back on his feet again, oh he was perfectly fine completely healed when he had first woken a week ago but the Maester said he was forbidden to move around for at least a week so of course the Starks upheld his decision.  
He had been so entirely bored during that time but he was thankful for the younger Starks who came too keep him company, he had met them all now, each one visiting him to thank and apologise to him not that they had any reason to as he would have done the same for anyone. He liked Arya, Rickon and Bran a lot and he felt very protective of the younger Starks, he knew it was probably to do with their age, he was an Omega they were more motherly than others and grew attached easily.  
Harry had only seen the Queen once since the fall and it was for mere moments, she along with her eldest son had come to pay their respects and bid him swift recovery before they left the room as quickly as was polite, though their swift departure may have had to do with King Robert who had been one of his more frequent visitors.   
Harry's memories of Lyanna Stark began to fill in some gaps about the world he was beginning to call home, King Roberts rebellion after her supposed 'kidnapping' by the Targaryens, Lyanna did not love Robert and for that Harry felt sorry for the man he was just too proud and undignified that she couldn't stand marrying him Harry saw that he had not changed much other than the added weight and ageing, he still drank and fought and whored.  
Harry would sit alone at night sorting through memories, happy and sad sometimes he would sing the songs he found out loud when he thought no one was watching. 

After his rest week he was offered a job by the Starks, he was a glorified babysitter but it was better than waiting on tables and customers that wished to fuck him.  
\---

"Arya sit still" Harry had repeated this sentence about ten times already and still she kept fidgeting, it had been almost a month since Bran's fall and he was getting her ready to leave Winterfell for King's Landing this involved repacking her trunk and doing her hair the later of which she hated but sat through with little complaint due to her love of Harry, when he was done she jumped up and stretched before telling Nymeria to fetch her gloves, the poor Direwolf had no clue what was going on and continued to stare, they had been at it for about four days now and we're still no further in progress. Harry grinned and left the room passing Jon on his way, the young man was going to take the black soon and Harry had a sinking feeling that he should not allow it even though there was nothing he could do to prevent it, Harry cared for him, not in a romantic was but rather like he did with Arya's, Bran and Rickon.

Harry had yet to pack his own things which had grown tremendously in size, he had more male outfits and higher quality dresses most of which he had designed and handmade himself, it was the only bond he had with the oldest Stark girl who's head was so far up in the clouds she couldn't see she was being used by the Queen. Harry and Sansa talked about dresses and making them often sometimes at dinner but mostly during her classes after all he had to be sure Arya both attended and remained there for the duration of the class or what kind of 'Baby Stark Sitter' would he be.  
\---  
Harry had only spoken to Jon a hand full of times but the memories he had received had made their interactions awkward, he wanted to scream at Ned, punch Cat and hug his son, her son. Harry could remember and feel the love Lyanna had for Jon but he wouldn't be able to explain anything to him without revealing his secret   
It was a month later and they had set out early, the sun had only just peeked over the horizon and they were off. Harry road in the carriage and tried to occupy the young Stark girls with chatter and activities it had only been a couple of hours when the carriage stopped at the crossroads, the girls and Harry stepped out into the cool air and saw Jon ready to part ways for his journey to the wall Lord stark was talking to him in what appeared to be a serious manner so they waited watching the two interact before Lord stark turned the horse and set back on the road to King's Landing, Harry waited for the girls to say their good byes before Harry stepped up it wasn't unusual for him to say good bye after all he had interacted with him often enough for people not to question it  
"Miss Harry" he said smoothly he looked slightly depressed but also determined   
"Jon, I-" there was so much Harry wanted to say, he felt desperate he didn't want his 'son' to leave and take a shallow oath which would imprison him, Jon didn't know of his heritage he didn't know his own mother stood in front of him desperately containing his need to drag him back to the procession and disallow him to take the black   
"Goodbye Jon" the boy... no... the man nodded and left Harry feeling empty, he was not Jon's mother, he was same age as Harry he wasn't the baby his memories pictured him to be, Harry couldn't be Lyanna Stark and he wouldn't be.  
Harry climbed back into the carriage as they set out on the long road ahead for kings landing   
\----  
It was many weeks later that saw Harry stood by a large creek watching the clear water bubble over the stones as his young charge Arya his niece played at sword fighting with the butchers boy Maika, they were attacking and defending very well considering he had only been teaching them both together for two weeks on and off during their journey south, Harry concealed a laugh as Arya failed to defend her feet and fell on her arse he covered his mouth with his hand but Arya who'd seen his shoulders shaking with mirth glared at him which obviously didn't help Harry in controlling himself as a joyous laugh burst loudly from his lips causing Maika to follow his lead.  
It wasn't long before the practising resumed as Arya attacked Maika as revenge for the embarrassment. Harry was sat in the shade of the trees on a log, he closed his eyes and listened the sounds around him, he was tired moving around so much, sleeping so little because of the cold and the discomfort. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep all he Knew was that one minute he was dreaming of a beautiful wight haired man holding him lovingly and the next he was watching the little prick prince Joffrey pick on Maika, Harry noticed that the sun was significantly lower in the sky and stood quickly jolting to his feet so fast his vision blacked with the blood rushing to his head.   
"Prince Joffrey?" He called out causing the sadistic boy to freeze and look at him, Harry began walking towards the children he was quite a way off due to the only dry shaded spot being a good two hundred meters away from the river, when Joffrey's hand slipped slightly making a fine cut down Maika's cheek, hearing her friends hiss of pain Arya lashed out hitting the Prince with the stick. Harry panicked and ran towards them hoping to stop it before things got too out of hand but that he soon found would be impossible as Nymeria intervened snapping at the boys arm can causing it to bleed 'this isn't going to be good' he thought as Maika and Arya ran off.

Harry sprinted to the fallen prince who was whimpering on the ground refusing poor Sansa's help and knelt next to him grabbing the arm firmly when he tried to pull away, Harry tore the sleeve and pulled his satchel open grabbing his care kit, since he was unable to brew potions there were only herbs and bandages with some thread and a needle but it would do for a bite.  
Harry looked at the arm and took a cloth from his bag before handing it to Sansa   
"Wet this in the stream quickly" he demanded and the girl ran to follow the order  
"Unhand me!" The little Prince demanded looking as weak as the statement sounded, when Sansa returned she handed Harry the wet cloth and knelt beside her betrothed   
Harry wiped the blood from the wound ignoring the Prince's whimpering and whining, he saw that the wound was clean and not deep at all, the wolf had gone easy on him luckily. Harry sighed and got to work, it didn't require stitches so he applied a home made disinfectant healing balm which while it would sting it would help the wound heal without infection and scaring.  
When the balm was applied he wrapped the injury and used a sling to make sure the little idiot wouldn't aggravate the injury and when the wound was hidden from sight he cast a minor healing charm hoping to lessen the trouble the children would be in.  
When he was all done he sent them off to the King. Standing Harry looked in the direction Arya had gone and ran after her, it wouldn't do to lose his niece while on the job. Harry picked up speed as he entered the forest it would be nearing dark soon and it would be near impossible to find the girl, he searched using a point me spell but the stupid thing kept jumping all over the place this either meant Arya was running with no direction in mind or she was being chased and attempting to get away, he called for her frantically but soon it was night. Harry lit a stick using cloth covered in alcohol that he kept in his satchel to clean wounds and an Incendo, he couldn't use a Lumos despite how much he wished to because he couldn't risk anyone seeing and considering the voices he could hear in the near distance calling Arya's name he knew he would be seen soon, suddenly the point me charm levelled out and pointed back towards the camp   
'Thank god' he knew she had been found or at least had decided to return to safety, Harry would have stopped worrying had the shouts for Arya halted but they hadn't so Harry began running to the camp about halfway there he could hear the men abruptly stop their calls which meant someone had informed them or his nieces return.   
Harry entered the hall to see men had filled its interior he quickly spotted Sansa off to the side looking petrified and worried so he decided to comfort her and that's when the racket started just as Sansa fell into Harry's comforting hug the shouting began, it seemed the queen demanded Arya, Maika and the wolf be punished for 'beating her son with clubs' Harry scoffed and shook his head   
"Clubs" he muttered incredulously and Sansa looked at him  
"It's alright Sansa everything will be fine go up to bed" he said calmly into her red hair but she shook her head Sansa was trembling and had her hands screwed tightly to the folds of his cloak  
"The Queen told me to stay, she said she needs a witness" Harry growled internally  
"Well she's going to have to deal with it, if she needs a witness I shall do just fine" he said and sent her on her way calling one of the stark men to escort her back safely no sooner had he sent her on her way was her name called by the Queen who was seeking a witness  
Harry stepped through the crowd and curtsied before the family, Prince Joffrey paled visibly while the King wore a look of heart break and the Queen glared   
"I deeply apologise my King, I had to send the child off to bed she was exhausted too much so to give a coherent account of the happenings" Harry said he completely Ignored Cersei unconcerned by her hate, no one used Harry's family instead he would use the King to make sure everything turned out alright for the Starks after all what good was Being Lyanna Starks reincarnation if not to use his appearance to benefit him   
"You had no right-" the Queens anger was cut off by Robert  
"Be silent woman" he growled at her while glaring at his son  
"I apologise my dear, please tell us what happened" he asked to Harry his voice going soft, Harry looked at Arya and Lord Stark before telling of the events  
"My King I have been training young Arya for the past two weeks now and she needed a partner, today Maika one of the young ladies friends offered to spar with her under my careful supervision" Lord stark already knew this so was unconcerned but voices rose around the hall 'a woman, fighting!?', 'that dainty little thing couldn't swing a stick let alone a sword' but it was the Prince who spoke out  
"You!, your just a servant girl what do you know of swords let alone teaching" he was boarder if on yelling his voice broke with the frustration he was feeling but Harry cared little and continued to gaze into the Kings eyes  
"Your majesty, I have been sword fighting since I was three years old after my parents and almost the entirety of my village were killed by Wildings" he paused here and waited as the room seemed to darken with malice no one south of the wall seemed to have any tolerance for Wildlings they were considered savages   
"I made an agreement with lady Arya with her fathers permission of course that if she attends all of her lessons without complaint then I would teach her to defend herself" he continued, the Queen seemed to anger further at this and interrupted him   
"What does this have to do with the girl and her friend attacking their Prince!" She demanded hoping to cause the girl as much pain as possible, she wanted the wolf dead and Arya punished that was very much clear  
"It's relevance my Queen is that it was during such a training session that Prince Joffrey decided to show his authority by hurting Maika the young friend Arya was sparing with so she defended him by hitting the prince with the stick she had been training with and in retaliation he swung at her multiple times with his sword until the wolf came to her aid and protected her from harm seen as I was too far to assist even if I was close enough to both see and hear the confrontation, as soon as the sword was out of the Prince's hands the wolf released him and Arya threw away the weapon that had been wielded against her in fear he might of attacked her again before running to hide, I then assisted the prince and attended to his injuries as you can see" Harry finished the hall had hung on every musical word that exited his perfectly plump lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not my best work but it is a means to progress the story forward and while I will apologise for its length and its rushed pace I wont apologise for giving you another chapter as quickly as possible.  
> Thank you so much for reading the next chapter will be out really soon


	8. King's Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long over due update, Thank you to AuroraHavingFun for the comment It got me motivated

"You let a little girl disarm you" The King scoffed while looking at his son, Joffrey seemed to simultaneously cringe and balk disappointed his father believed a servant over him.  
"I want her punished" the Queen spoke quietly which garnered head shaking all round   
"What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight it's over!" Roberts words echoed throughout the lofty hall before he turned to his life long friend and spoke in a quieter volume   
"Ned, see to it that your daughters disciplined, I'll do the same with my son" with this Robert turned and glared at the boy whom had caused all the trouble   
"And what of the Direwolf" it was the Queen again seeking to cause more harm than was necessary  
"I forgot about the damned wolf" Robert muttered but before he could turn and ask his guards for the beast Harry stepped forward closer to the King than truly needed  
"Your grace I beg you to allow me to return the wolves back North, it was only protecting it's master and should never have been brought with us on the King's Road" Harry was curtsying low and while his head was down he filled his eyes with tears, he didn't want the beasts dead they reminded him of Hedwig with their loyalty and intelligence he lifted his head to stare at the man and immediately saw the Kings resolve crumble.  
The King cleared his throat and pursed his lips in thought   
"I will allow the beasts to return to Winterfell but you will not be the one to take them. Ned?" He said looking at the northern Lord   
"I will have one of the men take them" he said immediately and Harry was elated when he saw the brutish King nod in approval and smiled in ease he saw Cercie's expression had turned hateful while Ned's and Arya's were relief.  
\---  
Harry was happy with the way the meeting went, the children weren't punished and the wolves were safely on their way back to Winterfell but it was still about three weeks before they would arrive in Kingslanding so he was hopeful no more trouble would find them.  
They were constantly in motion which gave Harry no time to himself 'what I would give for a bath' he thought as he watched the landscape roll by with a lazy expression,  
It was two hours later when they stopped if Harry had a clock it would probably read around four a clock in the evening which meant night would be fast approaching but this meant nothing to the banner men who set to work putting up tents and getting food started for the very hungry legion of people.  
Sighing Harry decided he really needed some alone time and knew the perfect way to spend it he would he had an opitunity to as the girls were going to their lessons with the Septer and wouldn't be in need of him for a while so he led them to the old woman and bid them good bye  
"Your not staying?" Arya asked looking both dismayed and horrified   
"I have some things I want to get done" he said waving off Arya's begging tone   
"Good luck" he whispered as the left them Harry hoped to find somewhere secluded and covered so he entered the forest near the encampment he ducked the rough the heavy foliage and was careful of the roots beneath his feet but it didn't take long to find the perfect place to relax there was a large bolder covered in moss on one side and lit up by a break in the leaves above smiling Harry got to work and transfigured the huge rock into a bath tub.  
He used magic to vanish the greenery, dirt and bugs from the large stone structure before transfiguring it into a stone hole not completely square but it appeared foreign to the landscape due to its similarity to a walk in Roman bath he got to work filling the tub with water which didn't take long despite the huge size after he used a heating charm to bring the water up to a comfortable temperature smiling pleasantly at his work Harry removed his clothing and let his hair loose before taking his egg into the water with him reminiscent of the second task in the Triwizard tournament he saw he difference in the eggs shell with the added magic since its discovery it was no longer grey and was completely mother of pearl he cleaned the shell gently of any dust it had gathered being sat in his bag on the trip before holding it up to light and gazing at the blue green and golden flecks like tiny jewels embedded in the protective casing. 

When the egg was significantly clean he placed it back in the bag after a drying spell had been applied. Harry lay in the deep warm water floating as the Suns light cast iridescent beams onto the water lightning up Harry's pale form making him ethereal his hair floating in a midnight halo around his face   
Harry dove under the water and emerged pushing the hair from his face running his hands over his hair and cupping his neck both sides when he heard an intake of breath and the snap of branch hard shot around and had a moment of déjà vu as stood standing in shock was none other than Jaime Lannister, the blonde man wore an expression of both surprise and awe many wizards would compare Harry to a Veela especially when naked. Harry sank back into the water with a heated flush covering his face   
"What is it with you Lannisters catching me naked all of the time" he grumbled to himself in embarrassed frustration, it wasn't fair he had been careful, making the bath in a very far away spot, he was sure no one would wander upon him but apparently ha had been wrong   
"Lannister's?" He said his voice was coy and flirty as he stepped forward from the thick brush and into the clearing   
"You do not seem surprised that I'm a man Lord Tyrion was speechless when he made the discovery" Harry said his breathing got faster and he stood alowing the water to run freely off his delicate body as the man approached confidently until They were no more than a few feet apart  
"While you are stunning" he said with an appreciative glance up and down at Harry's naked form with a raised eyebrow   
"You being male does not concern me" he said with a smile that bordered a smirk. Jamie lifted his hand to touch Harry's face causing him to blush further, the man was gorgeous but his confidence embarrassed Harry   
"I'm not a whore if that's what your looking for" Harry said determinedly and stepped out of the mans caress he would not loose his virginity to someone who would not see its value and he knew that this was the type of thing this man wanted

"I apologise I did not mean to imply such a thing I was merely admiring your beauty" was the reply 'damn it the man has a way with words'   
Jaime stood for a few more seconds just watching Harry's wet skin glisten in the sunlight before turning to leave  
"I will be going on ahead for King's Landing tomorrow morning, come find me when you arrive" he said over his shoulder before disappearing amongst the trees   
Harry sighed and squeezed the water from his hair he hoped the knight wouldn't tell his secret because he wished to remain with his 'family' a while longer.  
Harry sat back into the water and pulled out his soaps, creams and oils from he satchel each one had a floral scent and applied them to his hair and body accordingly making sure to scrub the dirt away once he felt clean and fresh he climbed out and slipped into some new clothing 'these next few weeks are vowing to crawl by' he thought as he returned to the camp  
\---  
Three weeks Walter saw the band of exhausted men and women to the gates of kings landing and Harry couldn't believe how big it was the city the castle they were huge   
Harry saw people lining the road all excited and chattering pointing at the men and the carriages gossiping and story telling Harry sans and Arya remained on the cart when Lord stark stepped off greeted by a young man welcoming him to kings landing and informing him that a grand Maester Pycelle had requested him  
"Get the girls settled in I'll be back in time for supper and Jory go with them"  
Harry followed the set an who led them to their quarters he would be staying down the hall from the girls   
\---  
Harry sat at a round table in a very beautiful sand coloured room open on one side revealing the city surrounding the castle sat next to him on either side were Arya and Sansa both of whom were in foul moods   
"Arya stop stabbing the table" he said pleasantly while popping a grape into his mouth   
"I'm practising" she said harshly glaring at the table   
"For what!" Sansa asked annoyed by her sisters aggression  
"For the prince" Arya spat continuing to stab at the table with the sharp knife creation blunt indentations in the wood  
"Arya" Harry's voice was cold and calm causing the tables inhabitants to look at him in alarm seeing this Harry softened his voice and placed down his utensils before taking the knife from the girl handing it to Septa Mordane and taking her by the shoulder comfortingly  
"What happened to Mycah was evil, I know this and as does Sansa, we also know that the hound wouldn't have acted unless ordered to but what you are doing the resentment you show so plainly will get you in serious trouble and if the wrong people think you treacherous your entire family will suffer, do you understand?" He said both girls nodded and lowered their eyes   
"I say this to protect you, both of you" he took Sansa's hand  
"should the wrong people hear these statements you will end up being killed" his voice was soft on volume but held strong in tone he would keep this family safe  
"I know how distressing this is Arya, you can eat in your room if you wish" he said when he saw the tears building in her eyes she nodded and took her plate before leaving the room completely missing Lord Starks entrance   
"What's going on here?" He asked confused  
"Nothing my lord Arya is feeling sad about the death of her friend so she wishes to grieve alone" Harry replied standing and pulling out a chair for the Lord while Sansa ate in silence   
Ned looked at he package in his hand before placing it on the table before Sansa  
"That's for you love" he said kindly   
Sansa placed her fork down and began to open the present to see a doll Harry saw the expression on her face and recognised it immediacy it was frustration the type that sprouted from being misunderstood   
"Oh, My lord how ever did you get one?" He spoke quickly to fix the situation and continued quickly when he saw confusion on both parties faces   
"I mean they are in such high demand every southern lady has one" he knew it had worked when the Lord took on look of realisation   
"Ah it was quite expensive but I knew Sansa would appreciate such a gift" he replied Harry could see he was grateful when Sansa sprang from her seat and hugged him  
"Thank you father! I love it" she said quickly happiness covering her features before she took the doll to show off to her friend Jeyne Poole, the Lord sagged in relief  
"Thank you Harry" he said with a calm smile  
"She's growing up Lord stark and she wishes to be seen as a young southern lady, dolls won't really do anymore" he said with an understanding grin while he placed his hand on the lords shoulder   
"They grow up too fast" he said rubbing his hands down his face  
"My lord you must not allow Sansa to favour the Lannisters no good will come of it" he said Harry knew he was speaking out of turn but when the Lord didn't reprimand him and merely grunted in understanding he knew the Lord also held such feelings and that was how Harry left him.  
\---  
Harry had been in Kings landing all of a day and so far he had been cat called, whistled at, groped and propositioned so it was safe to say he was not having a good time, Harry quickly learned of the darker side of the capital, while the castle and upper town were pretty and well managed the rest of it festered in poverty and sickness it was a rats den and Harry was disgusted by the state of it. Harry wandered the market while the girls were in lessons watching the people barter and sell goods he was walking towards the lower end of the town when he found a blacksmiths deciding he needed 'Stinger' polished anyway he walked in, the room was dark and burning hot soot clouded he air and made it difficult to breath  
"Can I help you" a young male voice asked behind him   
"Yes I-" he cut himself off in surprise, the boy looked like Robert he looked like the King shaking himself out of his thoughts quickly he continued   
"I am here to request sword maintenance" he said strongly and listened to the boy as he spoke of the shops deals and the length of time it would take, Harry handed him the sword and was about to leave when his curiosity could not be contained any longer  
"I apologise I know this is a very personal question but who is your father" he asked, the boy Gendry looked very put out   
"Em my lady...?" He said looking at Harry in confusion  
"Just pure curiosity you happen to look like someone I know" Harry said waving his hand and Gendry's expression lightened   
" Oh it's alright my lady it's just I don't really have an answer for you, my own mother didn't know who he was" he replied looking very upset at the last part 'ah so she was a whore, every chance he could be the Kings bastard then but how is it this child looked so much like his father and the Kings legitimate children have no resemblance to him at all?' Harry wondered after he left his sword with the boy and continued on his way, it would be a few days before he could pick it up but at least his time would be occupied without his training to fill the gaps after all he had some investigating to do   
\---  
Late that night Harry was sat in bed with the egg upon his lap he felt strange and had been for the last three hours he couldn't sleep he could feel the air around him buzzing his body felt hot like a fire had been lit in his stomach while his head ached fiercely Harry knew what it was, even though this had only happened to him twice before he knew this was his pre-heat the stage just before heat usually four to seven days warning before his full heat would kick in and he didn't have the potions, spells or partner to combat its effects he would appear more than ten times as attractive to men who while they were muggle's would act much like a dominant wizard and wish to have sex with him  
Harry whimpered he had hoped this wouldn't happen, while he knew the contraceptive charms to protect himself from pregnancy there was nothing to stop his pheromones or sate his lust. Harry slipped under the covers further and held the egg to his chest all the while thinking about taking Jaime up on his offer


	9. To the Whore house we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm not dead. I am so sorry about not updating until now I had a bad case of writers block, still do really. I could really use a bit of help with coming up with ideas for this fic so If you want something, anything in this fic then just tell me. Thank you so much to everyone who commented, It got me motivated to really give this chapter a go. Don't expect too much as it is not my best chapter

Chapter 9 - 

Harry woke groggily, his eyes blurred and head feeling as though it was stuffed with Cotton. He rolled over and grimaced when light flooded his eyes, it seemed that he would be getting no more sleep that day. His head hurt badly and he decided if nothing else a bit of meditation would help ease his troubled thoughts and calm the persistent ache so he closed his eyes and tried to as Snape use to say 'clear his mind' but after twenty minutes of random thought trains running through his head he sighed and tried a different approach 'since I can't clear my mind, maybe I should fill it' with that thought he began creating a place to hold his thoughts and it took little to think of what he wished to create 

Hogwarts was his first home and he remembered every detail of the stunning building so he began its construction starting with the place he knew the best the Gryffindor dorms and finishing with the lake over an hour later. When he opened his eyes his mind not only felt clear and his head ache gone but he had a new addition to his sight, there were glowing lights surrounding everything each containing different colours in an aurora  
Harry looked at his hands to see them radiating a silver white light and waved them to see the light follow his hands looking around the room again he was that many of the objects had silver auras on the outer most edge but the colours differed as they expanded away from the object 'so objects take on the outer most aurora of the person who touched them last?' He thought and remembered the very brief summary they had covered in DADA about aurora readers which while not common where not uncommon either though it like animagus training was a long process and Harry wondered if he had unlocked it accidentally while sorting out his mind earlier   
Harry grinned cheekily excited with his new found skill   
He sat up an flung the covers from him before swinging his legs out of the bed and walking to his dressing table 'I have loads to do today' he thought as he fixed his hair and outfit, he was planning on doing some spying at the whore houses in the lower town so he dressed for the occasion in a white and gold Roman style halter gown with a low back and embroidered skirt. 

He smiled when he heard Arya's voice call him from the other side of us door  
"Come in" he called and saw the Young northern not-lady walk in a spring in her step and a benign grin on her face  
"Guess what Harry!" she exclaimed and Harry smiled indulgently before shrugging his shoulders while studying her bright blue aurora 'it's pretty' he thought and realised auroras must be unique to the person   
"I have no idea, what is it little warrior" he asked and strode across the room to pick up his bag he closed his eyes and concentrated on how he use to see the world which seemed to work as when he opened them a few seconds later his vision was back to normal   
"I was going to have a lesson with Septa Mordane and Sansa again today but I also have a lesson with Syrio at the same time, septa said I had to go to her's but father said that I can do water dancing today instead!" Arya's words bubbled out of her like water from a jug and though he understood the fact she felt gleeful about one upping the Septa he was rather confused about how the two lessons had clashed In the first place.

Harry and Arya walked down narrow corridors and down a huge flight of stairs before they reached the hall, they along with the rest of the Starks would be eating breakfast with the Royal family that morning for the first time since they arrived at kings landing, Harry led Arya to the table and pulled out her chair before sitting down, he could already see Sansa and the others but the King was no where to be seen   
"I'm afraid my husband will be unable to join us this morning" Queen Cercie explained to the inquiring faces surrounding her, she wore the same pleasantly disinterested expression Harry had seen on multiple occasions when courtesy and politeness was needed   
As breakfast got under way Harry decided to test his vision again he closed his eyes and in mere moments he saw a world of vivid colour he wore a small smile as he studied the table, that is until his eyes landed on the one and only Queen Cercie her shroud was for lack of a better word mouldy it was black and brown with blue-green patches on the onside layer it was disgusting and Harry wondered what on earth the woman was to have such a repulsive colour, shaking his head he retuned to his normal vision and finished his breakfast all the while contemplating the causes of the queens sickening aurora 

Harry left the hall with Arya and Sansa following behind him, they still had an hour before Sansa and Arya's lessons and Harry tried to think of something he could do to make his sudden trip into town seem less spontaneous when he remembered the state that the children in the lower town had been   
"Girls do you have any clothing you no longer need" both girls looked confused at his sudden question so he decided to elaborate   
"I want to take some food and clothes to the children in the lower town, those poor little ones have no one to care for them like you to do" he said hoping to play the pity Card an was thrilled to see it had worked   
"I have lots of dresses they can have" said Arya excitably before she muttered   
"They can have them all" barley audible even to Harry's keen ears  
Later that day saw Harry leaving the castle a wicker basket filled to the brim with clothing and food, he walked town the large sand coloured stone steps and towards the stabled to borrow a horse and realised he would need to get one of his own soon.  
Harry arrived at the stables and took a tan horse to the town, despite the dusty kick back from the horses gives hitting the dusty road his dress remained immaculate, the journey took no time at all and before long he was surrounded by the hussel and busses of the market place,

Harry dismounted his horse and gave it to the stable hand   
"I'll be back later" he said to the boy as her walked towards the market. Despite the how loud and crowded the street was Harry found himself enjoying the energy those around him had, he had to shake himself a few times to get back on track first delivering the basket than his true objective.   
It didn't take long for Harry to locate the orphanage, it was a slum building with a lot of children in or around it, many of them were playing in the street out front of it. Harry watched an old woman corral the children inside for what Harry assumed was lunch before she spotted him and approached   
"Hello my lady how may I help you?" She asked, her voice has a rasp but the underlying time was that of concern and Harry could tell she was kind,  
"I'm just dropping of this for the children" Harry gestured to the basket,   
"I am afraid it is al girls clothing though" he said sheepishly   
"Oh, thank you my dear" her smile softened as Harry handed over the basket she seemed to be almost reminiscing  
"We use to have a lot of donations here but it seems that to many people have hit hard times these days" her eyes were sad as she said this  
"I am sorry for that" he said before he excused himself, the old woman waved him off with a happy smile.   
The trek into the darker side of the city was not as long as Harry thought it would be, a few twists down some dark ally's took him straight to is destination a place where men had loose lips and the perfect place to descovery the secrets of Kingslanding, a whore house 

Harry knew his way around a whore house, he also knew how to deflect clients attentions away from himself and onto the girls so it was very easy to blen in with the staff with little to no consiquence to himself. He would listen to the rumours of the city and keep an eye out for dangers to his family.

After a good two hours spent listening to the tails of drunk men Harry decided it was best to head back toward the castle, after all he still had a job to do. Harry walked his way down the dark ally's and was about to exit one leading to the market when he felt someone grab him from behind, Harry screamed as loud as he could before another hand griped his mouth with enough force to bruise an dragged him back in to the dank ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliffhanger and honestly I hate doing it but I promise I will update the next one as soon as I have the plot down. Thank you for reading


	10. Close Shaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long this took me to write especially with how short it is, I am still going through serious writers block but I have chapter 11 in the works.  
> Thank you for the support, to answer some questions I am honestly not sure where this is going so I am greatly influenced by the ideas you give me. I am a 'cross that bridge when I get to it' sort of person so each chapter is not planned out at all.

The struggle Harry made was fruitless the person whiling him was huge in comparison to himself, he kicked and punched and bit but not once did he use magic. Maybe it was she sheer panic the overwhelming fear but for some unknown reason his magic had failed him.  
Tears leave from the corners of his eyes as his scream was muted, Harry felt the person shift attempting to pull him further under cover when they stumble bringing them both to the ground, instead of getting back up the person just sat there holding Harry too tightly to move without causing pain.   
Sniffing Harry wondered why the person had grabbed him in the first place but soon that thought was answered in a way that horrified him, a course hand made its way beneath his dress and stormed his thigh making him shiver in disgust he thrashed in another attempt to escape but again it was futile he wasn't even able to access his magic the sheer panic inhibiting his ability to concentrate long enough to force a spell into action.   
Just as he was about to fight again the hand on his mouth was removed instead it ha moved down to his other leg, freezing wide eyed when he heard the mans voice   
"So pretty, you won't fight will ya" his voice was gravelly and reeked of alcohol, 'he must have followed me from the brothel' he thought before he took a subtle deep breath and let out a scream that he hoped would be heard  
"Help!" The scream was louder than he had ever cried before even when he'd had a dragon on his metaphorical tail what he didn't realise was that magic amplified by his distress shook the very foundations of kings landing shattering windows closest to him and shaking others but one thing was for sure he had been heard by the people outside the ally and felt by the whole of Kingslanding.  
The man frightened by his shout knocked him aside with a pounding hit to the head before he tried to escape, tried being the operative word as before he could flee two knights had already made their way into the ally one to capture the monster that had attacked him while the other ran to Harry's side.

Harry groaned and held his head as the pounding receded leaving a sharp pain in its wake, barely aware of the knight at his side who held him as he tried to sit  
"Slowly Harry, slowly" he whispered softly, reassuring Harry that he was indeed conscious if not entirely clued in and very much disorientated. He opened his eyes not entirely sure when he had closed them to see Jaime beside him crouched and holding his back gently rubbing his back in circular l  
motions.  
"Jaime?" Harry said his voice slurred and much weaker than he would have liked  
"Yes it's me" Jamie soothed carefully helping Harry to his feet. Harry whimpered slightly as his head span and held onto the knight tightly  
"How..." The question trailed off but it was understood  
"I was nearby and heard you call" Jaime's smile did not meet his eyes but Harry didn't care he threw himself at the man and sobbed into his armour   
"Shh it's alright" Jaime whispered into Harry's midnight hair while holding him tightly   
"Come on, let's get you out of this ally" Jaime carefully tugged Harry along and before long Harry was back amongst the hustle and bustle of the city.  
\---  
Jaime had been thinking, he'd been doing a lot of that lately. He use to leave that up to Cersei she had always been the one to plan rather than take immediate action, what had gotten him thinking lately was a beautiful little thing named Harry, before Harry, Jaime had never thought he could fined anyone more perfect than his other half, his twin and lover Cersei but one look at those gorgeous green eyes had left him reeling with the discovery he could find some one else more stunning than his lover let alone of the same sex.  
Seeing those disgusting hands on Harry's pale legs had made him see red, he wanted to kill the man in the most brutal way any one comprehend but seeing Harry dazed on the floor had taken that all away his body moved instinctively to comfort the dark haired boy leaving the other knight to handle the attempted rapist.  
\---  
Harry continued to cling to Jaime though out their walk he didn't care where he was Being taken he just wanted someone to hold him and reassure him that everything would be okay and Jaime was doing just that.   
They were winding their way through the thick of the population of KingsLanding with a good speed and before Harry knew it they were away from the crowds and passed little to no people before arriving at a dilapidated stone structure, Jaime took him through a passage way and they stood in what seemed to be a Colosseum or at least that's what Harry believed it was, bones littered the ground, skulls no bigger than a dogs but very obviously not of canine origin.  
Harry quickly realised where he was, the only place in Kingslanding where the reminiscence of dragons could be found, it fascinated Harry that these once powerful creatures could be so small it wasn't until he picked up the small skull that he realised Jaime was speaking  
"I come here sometimes" he said with reminiscence, an Harry looked at him with a curious tilt to his head. Jaime laughed making Harry pout confused   
"It's quiet and reminds me just how small I am" Jaime said a tiny smile gracing his lips and Harry nodded   
"Small?" Harry spoke quietly his voice hoarse   
"Sometimes people need reminding of how small they really are, it helps them see the bigger picture" he said strolling around the perimeter of the arena holding Harry carefully in his arms   
"And do you see the bigger picture?" Jaime stopped and turned to face him his eyes half lidded and wearing a smile on his face  
"I think I do" he replied but before Harry could ask what exactly that picture was he was shuffled out of the arena and it wasn't long before they were back at the castle.


	11. Difficult times ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm back, I am so sorry for the wait and I will never abandon this I promise. This one's longer than most of them and I'll warn you now there is a Slash scene, Skip it if you want.   
>  Thank you so much for the support

It was the next day, in the late evening and Harry was on his way to see Lord Stark about taking the next week off, he knew his heat would be coming soon and he desperately needed to make preparations. Harry entered an open corridor with a view of the court yard and spotted the man leaving the castle with someone and heading into the city, curious he followed weaving through the people till he saw them dismount outside a large building, 'a whore house' Harry thought with a frown, he had been to this particular place many times before in search of information so he followed them inside slipping through the corridors when he heard a very familiar voice, Harry quickly entered he room through some headed curtains   
"Lady Caitlin " he asked and saw the inhabitants look towards him I shock, Harry took in the dagger held in her hands  
"Harry, what are you doing here" it was Lord Stark that spoke and rather than admit to following he decided to admit something else  
"I came here to listen to rumours my Lord, as a past server I know that this is the place men are loud with their goings and if what I've heard is true we may be in danger" he said before looking at the dagger, Harry could see the melds of different aurora's upon the blade the most prominent matching one of the men in that very room, Little Finger but rather than voice this he decided to focus on a common enemy and one who was more likely to have them all killed, her aurora was on the blade as well but it was as though she had held it for only a moment, it seemed as though while the blade belonged to Little finger The Queen was the one who had plotted with him to some end  
"May I ask why you have the Queen's dagger" he asked with a frown hoping to distract them, they all looked shocked at this proclamation, what harry didn't know was that Little finger had not long ago declared it was Tyrion's dagger   
"The Queens dagger?" Cat's eyes were wide with fright as she questioned him   
"How do you it belonged to the Queen, Harry?" The Lord questioned stepping forward and placing his hand upon Harry's shoulder, panic was poorly hidden in his gaze  
"I saw it on her the night of the feast at Winterfell, it was a gift from her brother" he replied before continuing the lie   
"I spoke about it once with lord Tyrion before we left" as a whole this wasn't true but Lord Stark trusted him and he hoped that would be enough to convince them to see the face of their true enemy   
"May I enquire as to who this young man is" Harry's eyes darted in Shock to a large bald headed man as did Lord Starks but it was Cats confusion that made her speak out first   
"This young Lady saved my sons life, we hired her to look after the children in kings landing" she said with a frown looking to Ned for assistance  
"I didn't tell you Cat because I didn't think it would matter but Harry isn't a woman" Ned replied looking at Cat for forgiveness  
She glared sharply at Harry and Little Finger seemed to smirk   
"You allowed him around our children, our daughters" she exclaimed and Harry couldn't really blame her, of course she wouldn't want a young man babysitting her daughters he could have had indecent intentions  
"My lady, I may be male but I have never lied to you, I have protected them with my life" Harry said pleadingly, the woman pursed her lips  
"He saved our sons life Cat and he saved the Direwolves" Ned spoke his voice calming and she nodded with apparent great reluctance   
It was no more than thirty minutes later that Ned, Cat and Harry stood at the gates ready to see her off and Harry was struck with remembers get  
"My lord, my Lady when I spoke of dangerous rumours earlier I did mean it, I have reason to believe that the King's children are not actually his children" he whispered and they looked at them sharply  
"What, how did you come across this?" Asked Cat  
"In the market the other day I met a boy, due to his resemblance to a certain Kong I asked after his father only to be told his mother was a whore and had no knowledge of his father so yesterday I did some digging at the local whore houses and found several of Roberts bastards they all look just like him no matter their gender or age, this got me wondering why his legitimate heirs look nothing like him and I found a book in the Maester's possession, no baby born from Baratheon blood had anything other than black hair I was also informed that the only other person to request the book was one Jon Arryn!" Harry exclaimed keeping his tone hushed but urgent   
"You believe he was murdered don't you, Harry" the Lord asked   
"Yes my Lord I believe he discovered the Queens infidelity and it got him killed" Harry said he felt sadness for the man but with his death Harry hoped he could save his family before it was too late   
The two Starks looked at eachother and as if they had communicated through thought alone nodded in agreement before Cat hugged her husband and strode of towards her horse   
"Harry be prepared for anything and should something happen to me please look after my girls"   
"I swear it my Lord"  
"No more lord Harry your family call me Ned"  
"O-of course, Ned"  
"Ah one more thing My L- Ned, I need a break for about the next seven days"  
"A break?"  
"I have something that needs doing and requires quite a lot of time, I was going to discuss it with you later but seen as we're here now I thought it best to ask"  
"Of course Harry, take your break but please remain safe"   
"Thank you, Ned" 

\------

The next morning saw Harry on his horse and ready to leave kings landing he would heading into the woods where he hoped to hide and ride out his heat in peace   
"And where are you off to?" A coy voice asked and Harry turned to see a certain smug knight leaning against the outside wall of Kings landing arms crossed against we his chest   
"I am taking a short break from my duties Ser Jaime" Harry replied looking at the man as he stood bathed in the sun the golden armour making him blinding   
"Perhaps I can join you" he said pulling himself from the wall and crossing the distance to Harry  
"N-no. I thank you for the thought but it is entirely unnecessary" his head hurt, he sun beating down on it wasn't helping mattered either Harry really wanted to just leave but the stubborn Kings slayer who had saved his life stood in his path  
"Oh I do insist, can't have you maimed, raped and killed on the road who will I have to flirt with then" Jaime stated and grinned when Harry shivered, he knew what had happened in the alley could very well happen again, for all his training he was not the physically the strongest of persons But Harry was in a desperate situation, he could go into heat at any moment and when that happened he hoped to be a few miles away hidden deep in the forest   
"I will be fine I'm sure, besides you would need permission to leave Kings landing anyway" Harry said lifting his chin defiantly and pulling on the horses reins   
"That is where you are wrong my dear, you see I already have permission to leave the city, albeit it is to hunt a group of criminals nearby but I'm sure this is more important" Jaime gave Harry no choice as the reins were snatched from his hands and the horse was led back inside the gate   
"Wait here I will be back in several minutes" the blonde man instructed before strutting off back to the castle or at least that is what Harry assumed   
'How easy it would be just to disappear now' he idly thought while staring at the blue sky squinting slightly when the sun came out from behind the clouds 'how easy' however Harry didn't leave he stayed in that spot for less than five minutes before the knight returned looking dramatically different without his armour, he was carrying two draw string bags of good size which he tied either side of his own horses saddle before mounting and riding parallel to Harry one hand lazy holding the rein as he grinned at the beautiful boy.  
"So where are we going" Jaime asked and Harry smiled lightly and shook his head in amused disbelief   
"Your insane" he said and moved his horse into a steady walk begining on the road out of Kings landing   
"It is a valid question" Jaime said as he caught up to him   
"Just into the woods not to far from here" Harry caught himself before he said more after all he had been planing to magic himself up a cosy log cabin but with Jaime along for the ride he was going to have to play this sneakily.  
"I have a place there" Harry said, he hoped he could get rid of the man before he got to his destination and began to think of excuses to get the man to leave him after about an hour of travelling 

\------

Harry was beginning to get frustrated his head and entire body ached all he wanted to do was lay down luckily just up a head Harry saw a beaten path into the woods and turned onto it   
"It's this way" he called out confidently to the Knights raised brow. Harry followed the trail for a no more than two minutes before he was struck with an idea he levitated a stone subtly and tossed into the woods,   
"Did you hear that" Harry asked as he pulled to a stop and looked at the shaded Forrest with frightened eyes he did the same trick again and got a much louder sound when the small rock bounced off of a hollow tree  
"Stay here" Jaime said as he dismounted and Harry bit back a triumphant smile when the man disappeared into the woods Harry jumped from the horse and ran a short distance and hid behind a tree from there he looked and quickly spotted war he was looking for it was a very small clearing where an old tree ha fallen so Harry got to work   
He closed his eyes and held his want tightly while imagining what he needed it would be a small but secure wooden cabin with two windows either side of a wooden door inside he would have a single open room with a simple double bed a stove, fire place, counter top, bath, wash bowl and cupboard when he opened his eyes he saw exactly what he had imagined now sat snugly in the small clearing he ran back to the horse and mounted just I time as he saw Jaime round a tree in the distance   
Harry tried to calm his breathing before he arrived and was mostly successful  
"Must have been an animal" Jaime said as he remounted his horse   
"Ah...that's good. Well anyway were here" he said and smiled widely because the mans look of disgruntlement at the little cabin  
Suddenly Harry felt a hot flush and knew he needed to get rid of the man quickly he dismounted grabbed his Things, tied up his horse and walked towards the house before he got there he span round to see Jaime hot on his heels  
"I thank you deeply kind Ser for your protection on the road but I assure you I am now quite safe"Harry insisted   
"Ah but you see there could be thieves in theses woods I think I best to stay with you at least for a few hours more" Jaime wore his coy and flirty smile which didn't bode well for Harry's purity   
Sighing in resignation was all Harry could do to avoid using an imperious curse on Jaime he decided he would try to hold onto his self control for another hour or so and try to get rid of him   
"Why don't you go inside I'll get us some wood" the King slayer said and turned to the log pile Harry closed his eyes before walking to the door however before he could cross the threshold he was assaulted with arousal it made him cry out and fall to the floor he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and clenched his eyes shut tightly his entire body shook with the shock of it so much so he didn't notice Jaime's arrival at his side until an arm was around his waist and a hand was on his fevered forehead   
"You're on fire, is there a bed inside" Jaime asked quickly as he lifted Harry's weight from the ground, Harry nodded frantically eyes still closed to the world as Jaime shifted him more comfortably in his arms, Harry clutched at the flannel shirt and burried his face into the mans neck he only relieved when he was lowered into a bed and the covers were drawn up to his shoulders   
"You were sick, Harry you should have said something" Harry could hear the worry in the scolding tone and didn't quite understand where it had come from after all they had only met a short while ago and for all the flirting, Harry's miraculous rescue and their somewhat date they were still strangers Harry moaned and turned to hide his flushed face in the soft pillow   
Jaime sighed and walked to the door   
"I'll get some wood for the fire then bring the luggage in, relax Harry" the last part was said softly at he left the cabin and Harry couldn't help but feel his heart swell   
\------

WARNING! SLASH SCENES AHEAD!

\------  
Harry was hot, too hot he stripped himself of the blankets and clothing he was wearing with no care for modesty he tossed and turned before he settled onto his stomach and quickly realised he was hard whimpering at the sensation of the sheets on his sensitive member   
"Damn it" he cursed before he mewled as a tidal wave of pleasure coursed through his nectar slick body it was something Harry hated but when omegas were in heat the pheromone's made his body create a sweet and glossy nectar on his skin and it was a nightmare to get out of clothing and bedding but at that moment it didn't matter all he cared about was finding some relief from the fevered pleasure, he turned into his back and ran his fingers over the shaft carefully arching his back when his hand reached the tip and keening loudly   
He griped it more firmly and began to pump it slowly   
"Nng..hnn, ah" he panted and moaned as the pleasure built his eyes droopy with lust   
"Hah, ah... Ahh, hnng" he felt himself getting close when the door to the cabin opened and a shirtless Jaime stepped in, he had been chopping wood outside in preparation for the cooking fire later that night and was most likely shocked at the position he had found Harry in   
"Having fun" he asked raiding one perfect brow and Harry shook his head desperately tears gathering at the corners of his eyes but he couldn't stop the hand that was still working his member   
"Need help" Jaime asked his voice husky and his eyes were yet to leave Harry's delectable form   
"Please" Harry begged holding his arms out like a child asking to be lifted his usually calming and melodic voice was now a sirens song and Jaime could no longer control himself he strode quickly across to the bed and gripped Harry on the shoulders, kissing him deeply while rutting against him Harry returned both gestures with equal ferocity, when Jaime pulled away Harry gasped for breath he knew he was a mess and felt self-conscious when the blonde raked his body with his eyes   
"Are you virgin Harry?" Jaime asked as he tore himself free from his clothing and Harry felt mortified when his body reacted on only the sight of the mans very toned body   
"Yes" Harry didn't have it in him to answer in sentences anymore at least not ones he wouldn't regret later Harry shivered when Jaime smirked and lowered himself down to peer into Harry's eyes   
"Then I will show you your true self" he whispered and deeply kissed him once more causing Harry's entire body to arch into the mans curve  
"Mn" he moaned his eyes half open in lazy lust  
"Hn... Nnh" Harry was unable to stood muffled sounds from escaping his throat as the skillful tongue mapped the inner most parts of his mouth  
"Ah" he keened when those sinful lips moved down to the sensitive flesh of his pale neck and began to kiss and suck Harry closed his eyes as a wave of sensation hit him leaving him breathless  
"Mh...w-wai..." He was cut of when Jaime's mouth and more specifically his young found the upper side of his neck just behind his ear and lapped at the nectar on his skin  
"You taste exquisite" he said sensuously before he sucked on the lobe of Harry's ear.  
Harry cried out loudly at the action   
"Ah...Mh" and his eyes flew open shocked by the strange noises 'that's me?!' He thought disbelievingly as he was turned onto his stomach and hurried his face into the pillow in embarrassment   
"Don't hide your voice, I want to hear you" Jaime said into his ear the hot breath tickling his sensitive spot on his neck and Harry trembled while clenching his lips and eyes shut   
"So Harry, where do you want me to touch you" Jaime asked which made Harry tremble and pant relentlessly before he could answer he felt the mans fingers slip inside him their entrance made easy because of his omega body's self lubrication   
"Ah?!" Harry cried out again his back arched so that his stomach and head were pressing against the bed while his bum was high in the air   
"Ah...t-there~" Harry mewled softly his voice muffled by the bed   
"Where?" Jaime asked teasingly and twisted his fingers inside  
"I can't hear you" the knight rasped while thrusting his fingers into Harry's tight heat   
"T-touch me... There, ah~" Harry moaned and wiggled slightly trying to increase the pleasure, he could feel the smug bastards smile on the back of his head before he heard him shift and then Harry felt something trailing his tail bone   
"You're throbbing like crazy inside" the man smirked   
"Have you ever been touched here?" To make his point clear he twisted his fingers again and this time they his something good, it made his mine go blank and spots cloud his vision 'can you only lose your virginity to a girl?' Harry wondered as he had already told the man he was a virgin but maybe that only counted when you were with a woman and not a man suddenly Harry felt her embarrassed 'I can't tell him I do It to myself!' He mentally exclaimed   
"Show me where you want it" the King's Slayer demanded his voice overwhelmed by lust as he grabbed his own hard member and prepared to line it up, Harry looked at him over his shoulder and quickly did as was asked he kept one hand near his face to steady himself as he reached around with the other and pulled at his pert cheek revealing the pink satin hole  
'He's going to put it in?!' That was his last thought before the Knights large member began its penetration  
"Anh...Hii...ahh~" Harry was quite the sight to the Lannister his usually pristine hair was messed up he had tears in his eyes and his face was deeply flushed red, Harry's moist and glistening lips began to spew the sentences he hoped Jaime would forget   
"It feels good!" He keened his voice projected his pleasure and arousal beautifully and Jaime hissed in his own pleasure when Harry's insides tightened around his shaft as he pumped it in and out of the tight silky warmth 'I'm going to go crazy!' Harry thought as he tried to match the mans thrusts   
"Tell me when your about to come, Harry" it was his name his own freaking name that sent Harry over the edge   
"Ah...C-coming...hn...Nnh aah...AH~" with a loud shout of pleasure Harry came with more ferocity than he had ever come in his life but before he could collapse into a boneless heap onto the bed his arm was grabbed at his elbow and he was pulled up it was only then that he felt the huge member still inside him and very much hard  
"Ah~" he cried out as he felt the heat in his belly rekindled   
"Looks like your enjoying this" Jaime said as he reached his hand around to Harry's still hard member   
"I'm going to make love to you until you can't move" Jamie told him seductively and returned his hand to grip Harry's hips and began thrusting once more

\------  
END OF SLASH  
\------  
Harry wasn't sure how long it lasted but he knew that he had fainted at some point because he couldn't remember falling asleep Harry awoke rather comfortably with his head on Jaime's chest and a hand stroking through his hair   
"You should cut your hair" Harry looked up at the statement and saw Jamie's lazy eyes and satisfied smile were directed solely at him  
"My hair?" Harry questioned and tried to turn into his stomachs to face the man better and immediately found out why that was such a bad idea his hips and lower back throbbed in pain and Harry winced while releasing a hiss of pain   
"Ow, that Bloody hurts!" He spoke softly and Jaime's smile widened into an all out grin   
"Proud of yourself are you?" Harry asked sarcastically as he rubbed his lower spine   
"Of course my love, how could I not be" Jaime replied and Harry shot up into a sitting position and stared at the knight forgoing all of his pain to search the mans expression for deceit   
"Love? Do you love me?" Harry asked his voice shook slightly with nerves and he felt his heart clench when he saw the man freeze, it hurt, he hadn't expected anything from Jaime at least that's what he told himself but to hear that word exit Jaime's mouth with such ease, made him hopeful  
"I believe I might, yes" Harry's eyes widened and he threw himself on the man and held him tightly he was sure his racing heart could be felt through theirs skin contact but he didn't care for now he was happy and that was all that mattered.

\------

The week passed quickly with long bouts of sex to break away from the tediousness of the days, however it was the day before they would leave back on their way to Kings landing that stuck out the most  
Harry and Jaime had been lying in the after glow of sex cuddled together despite the sweaty stickyness when Jaime had asked the very question Harry had never wanted to answer  
"Harry why is it every time you have a fever you wish for sex?" The question was so sudden it jolted Harry from his blissful half sleep and back into reality  
"What do you mean?" Harry said keeping his voice steady and hoping to change the subject as soon as he could  
"You are special I knew that from the start but I have never met someone who has a sweet slickness on their skin during sex nor have I ever met anyone who is so burning hot every time we make love" the statement was harsh and to the point but even though the words were clinical precise his time was gentle, caring even spoken In worry and kindness Harry turned away from those brutally honest eyes and sucked in a breath   
"Have you ever heard of a heat" Harry asked and the man frowned in thought before answering   
"Not heat Per-say but I know certain animals have mating seasons" Jaime had heard the word in whore houses to describe the women *bitches in heat* had been spread around several times   
"Well about every six months or so I go through something that could be called a heat, I get a fever and um well I get really for lack of a better word horny" Harry's face lit up scarlet at the term dear Marlin he was like a school girl in his embarrassment   
"So every six months you turn into a raging sex monster?" Jaime frowned his voice serious and Harry couldn't bare it any longer he wanted to run and hide and never come into contact with another human again he was surprised when the pulled Harry to straddle him and with a wide smile said   
"Brilliant, can't wait" before he pulled Harry into a searing kiss leaving Harry breathless and dazed oh yes Harry was feeling very much like he never wanted this time to end   
The next day before they would get ready to set off Harry pulled up enough courage to cut his hair he handed Jaime the sheers who took them with ease and carefully began cutting the strands, when the job was done his hair was significantly shorter it was just between his shoulder blades and the loss of witch made the waves bounce into curls that framed his face beautifully or that is what his lover said   
Harry felt shy under Jaime's gaze, it made him feel naked like he was baring his secrets to the man but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, they left together riding slowly for Kings landing chatting on the way the air much lighter around them than it had been at the start Harry laughed at his story's of his younger brother Tyrion and his exploits some of the situations the dwarf had been found in were hilarious to say the least but soon the city was looming in the distance and Harry felt sad to see it return to his sight for it meant their alone time was quickly coming to an end  
"When will we see each other again?" Harry questioned in a small voice feeling very down trodden, Jaime's eyes were ahead watching the city's imminent arrival with a distant expression before his something behind his eyes hardened   
"Soon my love, very soon" he took Harry's hand and kissed it they road close together so no one would see their entwined fingers but all to soon they parted  
\---  
Harry arrived back before the tourney and found himself in quite the predicament, he had lost his virginity to Jaime Lannister who now knew not only of Harry's real gender but also of his heat which was extremely embarrassing to say the least   
\---  
The next day found Harry in the stands sat right next to young Sansa the yells and jeers of the crowd were at some points deafening and made watching anything extremely uncomfortable he patted Sansa's hand when he saw the girl look towards her would be prince he felt sorry for her because her childish delusions had been shattered by the princes ungentlemanly behaviour   
"Lovers quarrel" the question came from that sneaky little twat little finger or Pyter Balish oh Harry had heard all about him and his sneaky little secrets and felt immensely proud of Sansa's hard glare and little Arya's slightly disgusted expression, that girl was getting good at reading people   
"I'm sorry do I" she cut herself off and turned to look at Harry but before he could say anything the old sceptre beat him to it   
"Sansa dear this is Lord Balish he's known-"  
"An old friend of the family" he cut her off probably knowing the next line would not put him on the girls good side   
"I've known your mother a long long time" he said smiling pleasantly as he sat on the girls other side Harry squeezed her hand and Sansa took in Harry's look of distrust and applied it to her own feelings   
"Why are you called little finger"came the ever innocent curious voice of Arya and Harry had to cover his giggles behind his hand Sansa and the sceptre were unamused   
"Arya!"  
"Don't be rude!" They scolded in their usual way as Harry got himself under control   
"Oh it's quite alright, when I was a child I was very small-" he was cut off by Harry's renewed giggles louder this time which caused the them to look at him  
"He owns the most brothels in Westeros-" he gasped out and the lords eyes widened a fraction   
"It is just an exceedingly clever nickname" he hurried out but he damage had been done both Arya and Sansa scooted away from him and the man pursed his lips oh Harry knew why he was interested in Sansa as she looked so much like Cat it was uncanny but while Harry's was here the bastard would never get his hands on the girl they were quickly distracted by the King   
"I've been sitting here for days,start the damned joust before I piss me self" he was clearly drunk as he soured the shouted words and wobbled on his feet hardly the strong King the world needed the queen couldn't even hide her disgust as she frowned her brow and prised her lips looking everywhere but in the direction of her husband before she stood and left his side  
The crowed booed and cheered as a black rider road into position   
"Gods who's that" asked Sansa and Harry suddenly had one of his feelings he knew something bad was going to happen and prepared himself for it perching himself on the edge of his bench and waiting  
"Ser Gregor Clegane they call him the mountain, the Hounds older brother" Little Finger replied as two men came before the King   
"And his opponent?" Harry asked   
"Ser hugh of the vale he was Jon Arryns squire, look how far he's come"  
"Yes, yes enough of the bloody Pom have at him" the King said and waved them off   
The two parted ways to begin the competition a horn was blown and both men received their weapons and shields then they were off neither able to unseat the other on their first go they turned and where off again this time Ser Gregor hit Ser Hugh knocking him from his horse and Sansa screamed Harry knew the blow was fatal and everyone looked very distressed Harry took the girls hands   
"You do not have to sit and watch this if you wish to leave you can" he said quietly hoping to comfort the children when neither replied each to busy watching the mans painful death he closed his eyes  
"Not what you were expecting" Harry opened his eyes to see the sneaky snake had used Sansas shock and fear to close the gap between them and Harry scowled deeply  
"Has any one ever told you the story of the mountain and the hound" Pyter asked and she glanced at the hound with a raised brow   
"Lovely little tale of brotherly love" he whispered to her and Harry clenched his fist   
"the hound was just a pup six years old maybe Gregor a few years older already a big lad already getting a bit of a reputation, some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence one evening Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire Gregors toy a wooden knight, Gregor never said a word he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals, held him there, while the boy screamed, while his face melted there aren't very many people who know that story"  
"I won't tell any one I promise" Sansa said affraid  
"No please don't if the hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the Knights in Kings landing would not be able to save you"  
"Never fear Sansa, I will protect you better than any lazy knight ever could" Harry said and wrapped his arm around her in a sideways hug when he saw her grim face lighten into a small smile he squeezed slightly before letting go   
Yes he would protect these people with his life


	12. In the thick of it

Chapter 12

The next day Harry found himself yet again in the same position as the day before, watching sweaty men in armour attempting to knock each other off of their horses or worse. Sansa was trembling before the joust had even started more than likely due to yesterday's events, Harry for some reason was also feeling on edge, a bad feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach like a rock one would think it would weigh him down but no instead it had him tight as a bow string ready to leap into action 

As he and Sansa sat hand in hand the black knight from the day before galloped past enciteing cheers from the crowd   
"Where's Arya?" Harry started turning to face Lord Stark   
"At her dancing lessons" Sansa gritted out, but Harry could tell her attitude was due to the man on the stunning black horse bowing to their King but her expression soon changed to one of amusement as she spotted what Harry could only describe as the campest man he had seen in all his time in this world  
"The knight of the flowers" Sansa said and Harry couldn't help the string of giggles that left his lips   
"Well that's a telling title I I ever heard one" he whispered hand covering his lips but not impressing his speech and Sansa pressed her lips in an attempt to smother her laughter and poked him in the side causing him to squirm as the silver knight approached and handed Sansa a rose   
"Thank you Ser Loras" Sansa spoke softly dipping her head in gratitude   
Harry caught Ser loras' suggestive eye contact with the man behind them and had to suppress laughter of his own but something soon had him frowning   
As the silver bowed to the King Harry saw The Mountain's horse become agitated and while he may not be an expert in horse behaviour he was also not stupid   
Ser Loras's mere was in heat and the black stallions actions were going to cost The Mountain any chance at victory something which did not bode well for the creature.

"My lord, may I be excused" hart spoke catching Ned's attention  
Both Ned and Sansa frowned on confusion before the man gave his affirmation and Harry slipped from his seat and disappeared out of their sight   
Harry patted his hip confirming his sword's presence before approaching the King's platform   
Despite Beimg a servant he had no difficulty getting close as the King spotted him his face lit up and welcomed Harry to his side  
"Lady Harry" he greeted and Harry smiled sweetly and curtsied in response,   
"What is it my dear, Ned send you over?" He questioned   
"I am afraid not your majesty, I couldn't help but notice that Ser Loras's mere seems to be in heat and is causing Ser Clegane's Stallion to lose focus. If he has knowledge of this it could count a cheating" Harry's entire body language oozed worry and fear something he was quite capable of doing on demand now and it worked perfectly the King frowned and turned to the Knights but before he could intercept the two men were off and see Gregor fell with his horse into the partition 

Harry sprang to attention his hart beating a tattoo against his chest   
"Such a shame little finger it would have been so nice for you to have a friend"   
"Sword" that was the last thing Harry heard as the world blurred around him he watched the black demon rise and raise his sword in a flash  
Harry jumped the fence his pretty gown flying around his form gracefully he didn't know when he had managed to free his sword but when him mind caught up to him he had just blocked the crushing blow intended to sever the horse head and the stands where silent, the spectators and birds and it seemed as If the whole world had frozen. for that one moment in time it a mere slip of a girl had blocked a fatal blow from a man more than three times her size, it seemed as If the impossible had happened, that moment was ended by the Kings rough shout  
"What in the seven hell's are you doing man" the comment wasn't for Harry it was for Ser Gregor who seemed to have taken Harry's actions as a slight against him and brought his sword down against Harry's against and again until a shout came from the stands   
"Leave her be", and then there was a man between them, the hound had blocked the next blow allowing Harry to slip away an grab the frightened creature by the reign a leading it over the partition to the stands where Lord stark and Sansa were stood out of their seats looking petrified   
"I don't know what happened" Harry said to them just as shocked by his actions as they were   
"I couldn't let that monster kill him" Harry could feel the tears collecting in his emerald doe eyes and was surprise a when bed jumped the devise and gave him a hug   
"Your majesty, she didn't mean to cause this"  
"I know it's not the girls fault Ned don't worry, he's the bastard that needs to worry. I won't stand for that thick cunt attacking the lady that's for sure. Stop this madness one name of your King!" The last statement shouted out caused the hound to drop to his knees allowing him to narrowly miss the swing of his brothers sword, the Guards that had stood by idly suddenly sprang into action and restrained the man, it took 5 to keep him steady and that may only have been because the hound had his sword to the idiot's throat 

"Take him away I'll deal with him later" toners called to the guards and they keep the still struggling man from the field   
Robert slumped down in his chair with a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before flicking his other hand out and saying   
"Ned, bring lady Harry with you and come to the council room" his voice was tired the weight of the world sat heavily on his shoulders   
Not twenty minutes later saw a nervous Harry and a weary Ned stood before the King, only the three of them in the council room as the guards stood ever vigilant outside the door.  
"What should I do Ned?" Robert asked at he pored himself and Ned pitchers of wine   
"That's not something for me to decide your grace"   
"Cut the bullshit Ned, your girl not only interrupted the joust but fought off one of the strongest men in the kingdom and for what, a fucking horse" Harry trembled slightly he knew he was in the wrong it seemed that the more he tried to avoid attention the more he found it   
"Robert" Lord stark said quietly causing the Kings eyes to swim to him   
"I know Ned, she didn't mean it but I have to be seen doing something"  
"What will happen?" Ned asked desperation creeping into his tome   
"Lady Harry" King robbers said finally acknowledging Harry's presence in the room   
" I here by remove you from your position as the stark children's personal maid" the words hit him like a punch to the stomach leaving him winded and feeling sick he let out a sob and the King immediately looked regretful and almost panicked at the sight of Harry's tears   
"Now now girl, there's no need for that" holding his hand up in a placating manner while Ned rubbed Harry's shoulder   
"I didn't say you couldn't serve him at all now did I?" He revealed rubbing the back of his neck  
"Ned," he sighed "find her something else to do and for the love of he gods stop her from crying, you can keep the fucking horse" He finished with a yell before leaving the room  
"Calm down Harry, you heard him. It's not like I can throw you out" Ned smiled and pulled him into a one arm hug before leading him out of the room where they went their separate ways 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

In the days after the tourney Harry had made amazing progress in information gathering   
Harry had heard whispering and what was being said got him nervous, he had noticed the Royal children had no resemblance of their father what so ever and in honesty he didn't know why no one had noticed sooner 'sure this world has no concept of genetics, but still' he couldn't believe that people would truly believe that they were related to the King,   
Harry slipped down the corridor towards the old hands office he had heated that the master ha been sitting through the records and getting rid of the majority the papers.

Knocking on the door a voice called out to him  
"Enter" Harry grasped the handle and with a firm twist the door swung open revealing the old Maester behind the heavy wooden desk sifting through paper   
"Lady Harry? How can I help you?" The man looked very confused upon seeing him but that was easily understood after all that reason would he, the stark babysitter, have to say to the Maester   
"Hello Ser, I'm looking for the birth records book that the old hand had?" This caused the man to frown slightly,  
"And what would a young Lady such as yourself need them for?" He questioned putting down the papers and crossing his fingers beneath his chin  
"I was asked to look into the records is all, Ser wanted to make sure they were still intact and well kept" he didn't elaborate on who that 'Ser' was but it wasn't necessary  
"Ah~ I understand, my apologies they are right over here" the old man said quietly shuffling out of his seat hunched backed, he brought over a great heavy tomb from a clutter of shelves behind his desk   
"The old hand did indeed have this, you are the only other one whom has asked to see this since he had it some days before who's untimely death" the man was sorrowful at the end and Harry wondered about their relationship  
Harry ran his hand over the book before opening and flicking through the dusty yellowed parchment until he found the the Baratheon name, he smoothed the page and glided his finger across he words written in inked script what was written only confirmed what he had been thinking, no one in the Baratheon family had ever been blonde, hell they had never been anything but dark Browns and blacks so it was no coincidence that all three of the kings children were blonde 'but who would be brave enough to not only sleep with the queen once but continue even after fathering the first child. He would need to be fair, at least in hair colour' Harry groaned internally the thinking was giving him a headache, one thing was for certain though Harry needed to warn Lord Stark as soon as possible.  
Harry hid the book under his dress while the old mans back was turned an quickly excuse himself,   
Harry slipped along the darkened corridors and passages up several flights of stairs before reaching Ned's room   
Harry knocked quietly but with a fast pace and the door opened, this was something Harry wasn't expecting as usually the man calls out for him to enter so he stumbled back almost falling flat on his back before a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him upright   
"Harry?" He looked up to see it was indeed Lord stark that had caught him but his eyes settled on another man wishing the room and Harry hoped to hell he hadn't featured them discussing somethings important   
"Your Highness, Lord stark I am deeply sorry to disturb you. I'll just" Harry pointed to the empty corridor suggesting him imminent departure when the King interrupted   
"Get the girl in here Ned" his gruff voice louder than Harry would have liked, he didn't want to call unwanted attention upon this meeting  
Harry was pulled inside and the door was shut firmly behind them  
"What is sit Harry" Ned whispered   
Harry fidgeted eyes flickering from the King to Ned and back in quick succession   
"I um..." He stuttered worry seeping in, should he really give me evidence of the Queens betrayal right I front of the King, her husband  
"Out with it girl" the Kings voiced not angrily but somewhat impatient   
Harry sighed and pulled his dress up revealing pale hairless legs and causing both Men's eyes to widen before he slipped the book out and they breathed sighs one of relief and the other of disappointment,  
" I found the evidence" Harry said lowly Ned looked shocked at his proclamation before gathering his self control  
"Thank you Harry, you can go n-"  
"Evidence of what Ned, what's the girl going on about?"  
Harry flinched at the harsh and demands tone   
Ned looked just as nervous as Harry had not a few moments before, as he stuttered out  
"I didn't want to bring this to your attention until I was absolutely sure..."  
"Get on with it Ned!" Robert demanded   
"Harry came across some information regarding the parentage of the Princes and princess"  
"What in the seven hell's are you going on about man, of course you know their parentage age they're mine!" The King shouted and Ned bowed his head shaking it before he spoke again  
"I found some of your bastards in town, each and every one has dark hair so it seemed very odd that all three of your children should have fair hair as many of the mothers of your bastards where also fair of hair, I asked Harry to find more information and I believe h- she has"  
"This is true my King, I began investigating after learning the suspicious and sudden demise of the previous hand, I found out that he had also been investigating the parentage of your children and found that he had visited the Maester and requested to look at this book" Harry gestured to the heavy tomb in his hands before continuing 

"It contains the physical traits of every Nobel born child including everyone from your family line, your three children are the only Baratheons to ever be born with blonde hair. I decided to look into the Lannister line just to be sure and found that every time they have married into a family with dark hair their children have always had darker hair there has only been hand full of times through out their history where they have they ever produced a blonde child and they are so few and far between it would be impossible to have three all with the same hair colour unless they had shared a womb at the same time" during his speech Harry had opened the book and showed the evidence, pointing to the different family trees and their decedents and reciting lines from the book, throughout this the king got steadily quieter, paler and more grim.  
"Ned..." the king sounded uncertain and harry felt pity for the usually loud and uncouth man  
"What should I do" he ended finally bringing his eyes up to meet Lord Starks, Ned looked unsure himself and seemed to be scraping for some form of answer when his eyes met harry's   
"They are not your's by blood but they are yours by name My King, should something unfortunate happen to you they would inherit the throne" Ned said slowly coming to stand next to Harry facing the king

"Bloody hell, a Lannister on the throne?" he asked sarcastically "Not a fucking chance" he stated before throwing his hands in the air and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill   
"You'll be witness for this Ned, you to Lady Harry" before he began scribbling on the paper mumbling to himself while harry and Ned stood aside nervously   
"King, Bastard, Disinherit, Disown" were several of the words heard before he pulled out another piece of parchment and froze  
"Someone will need to Inherit the throne and If I divorce Cersei before I have a heir in place and a marriage set up there will be schemes to end my life and seize the throne by force" the king said, Harry jumped in  
"My king, If a suitable bastard is found he can be used as a stand in heir and trained while you find a new wife and produce a legitimate heir. and should the unthinkable happen before an heir is produced then someone of your choosing can stand in until the bastard is ready" Harry shifted slightly throughout his speaking, it as the only sign of his nerves as his voice was strong and unwavering  
"A bastard on the throne?" The king stated before a sly grin crept onto his face "I'd take that over a Lannister king any day" He stated before writing, towards the end he glanced up at Ned   
"You better keep your position as hand because I'm making you king in my place if I die until my heir or bastard is ready to be king" he stated before he continued scribbling net stood stock still in shock and harry smiled he had never seen this expression of pure disbelief on Ned before 

///////////////////////////

Once the king had finished he sent one of the guard to collect his seal and placed it on the two parchments   
"I'm going to get these" he lifted and shook the folded parchment "to the right person and have them in effect immediately, Ned once you've found your daughter look for a suitable bastard while I gather the council to find a more suitable wife" with that he disappeared from the room with the two outside guards following his lengthy stride.

With the door shut and Harry and Ned alone, Ned sank into his seat with a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands   
"I am sorry Ned, I didn't mean to interrupt let alone tell the king all of that..." harry trailed off and Ned sighed again  
"It' s no fault of yours Harry, In fact you've probably just saved us both a lot of time" he spoke with confidence before there was a loud knock at the door   
"Enter" he called to see the door open and reveal a very filthy Arya   
"You know, I had half my guard out searching for you?" Ned was tense but by no means angry as the child came to stand before his desk and Harry thought of excusing himself until he caught Ned's eye  
"You promised me this would stop" he knocked the table before Arya jumped in  
"They said they were going to kill you" both Harry and Ned froze and met each others gaze with worry plain within them   
"Who did?" harry asked coming to stand next to Arya, she turned to him and looked frustrated with herself  
"I didn't see them, But I think one was fat" this caused Ned to sigh exasperated saying his daughters name as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger, Harry jumped in again before Arya could interrupt  
"Sweet heart, what did he sound like?" both Ned and Arya looked confused "was his voice hard, rough and uncultured or soft and educated" Ned sat forward picking up on where harry was going, Arya looked stuck for a few moments

" The fat man's voice was... Soft? like a woman's, he sounded...educated? but they kept being vague they said you found the bastard and the wolves are fighting the lions and the savage something about the savage" Ned seemed to take all of the information in while Harry was already piecing it together   
"Fat, educated and with a soft voice like a womans?" harry asked and Arya nodded "Varys" harry whispered and Neds eyes widened "bastards mean that we have discovered the parentage of the Baratheon children and the wolves fighting the lions are the sigil's for the Stark and Lannister houses" Harry kept his voice calm and stood very still as Ned placed his head in his hands on his desk and Arya looked at both of them curiously and very nervous   
"But savage? I am afraid I don't know about that one"   
"I do" Ned stood " it means Daenerys Targaryen, she is the last of the Targaryen line and has married Kal Drogo leader of the horse savages called the Dothraki" Harry nodded before turning to Arya  
"where did you here this?"  
" In the dungeons, near the dragon skulls"  
"What were you doing in the dungeons?" Ned frowned and Arya looked sheepish before answering  
"chasing a cat" this caused harry to scoff a laugh catching the attention of both Starks  
"Sorry" he said and Arya smiled while Ned shook his head in slight amusement, just then there was yet another knock at the door and the rooms occupants turned to look as Ned called to enter   
"Pardon my Lord there's a knights watchmen beggin' a word, says its urgent" before he waved the man in.

Ned stood and rounded his desk standing next to Arya and placing his hand upon her shoulder   
"your name, friend?"  
"Yoren, If it please, this must be your son. he has the look."  
"I'm a girl" Arya said indignantly and with exasperation before Lord stark interrupted   
"Did Benjen send you?"  
"No one sent me, My Lord. I'm here to find men for the wall, see if there's any scum in the dungeons that might be fit for service" Yoren stated  
"Ah, we'll find recruits for you" Lord Stars said in what harry interpreted as a cross between relief and annoyance   
"Thank you, My lord. but that's not why I disturb you now" Neds smile sank off of his face "Your brother Benjen, his blood runs black, makes him as much my brother as yours. It's for his sake I rode here so hard I damn near killed my horse. There are others riding too, the whole city will know by tomorrow"  
"know what?" Ned asked confused and Yoren took a step back and looked at Harry, Jory and Arya  
"Best said in private my lord" Catching the hint harry took Arya by the shoulder and led her from the room all the while locking gazes with Ned 'They needed to be careful, and Harry needed to protect the Stark children no matter what'

//////////////////////

"Harry? How many guards does my father have" she asked   
"Right now? In kings landing?" Harry asked and she nodded  
"50, I believe"   
"you wouldn't let anyone kill him, would you?" Harry stopped in the corridor and crouched in front of her while taking his hands in his   
"Nothing will happen to your father on my watch, Arya. I swear I will protect you your father and sister with my life" Harry was beyond serious he would sacrifice himself if it meant saving them.

//////////////////////

Harry took Arya back to her rooms to clean up, he stood silently outside her chambers as she changed contemplating the days events before being invited in. Harry looked at her clothing, toys and shoes strewn around the large room and realised that should something bad happen and they needed to leave the city quickly, the girl would have nothing as there would be no time to collect the items before fleeing, which should their plans fail would be a very likely situation, though it wasn't one he wished to find himself in   
"Arya, Pack your things away please" He said calmly not meeting her eyes as he surveyed the room once again  
"Why?" she asked but it didn't stop her from climbing from her bed and collecting her heavy trunk   
"Not the trunk, If we need to leave in a hurry I want you to be prepared. Pack a bag with a few items of warm clothing some food and a flask, It is always best to be prepared for anything" he said before he began grabbing a few of her undershirts and rolling them, showing her how to do it in order to maximise the space in her little sack.  
"Also, Carry your coin purse and sword with you under your clothing, always. You never know when you might need them" after a few minutes of helping her pick what should go into the bag he left her to find Sansa, It would be best if she was informed of what was happening after all she was the closest of all the Starks to the Lannisters.

Harry found her with her Septa, they were sat in the sunny court yard embroidering beautiful flowers onto square patches of cloth chatting without a care in the world, he approached them quickly but not fast enough to draw unwanted attention to himself. Sansa looked up at him her bug beautiful eyes innocent and happy, he truly hated to ruin her happiness but her and her families life rested in them trusting him.  
"Harry!" she exclaimed setting her embroidered cloth down and rushing to him lifting her skirt as she glided towards him her smile had yet to leave her face. She stopped in front of him for a moment, taking in his expression and slowly lost her smile. once her expression had become serious she questioned   
"What is it?" Harry sighed and took her hand, they both put smiles on as they waved goodbye to Septa Mordane and harry took her to her chambers  
"I do not wish for you to be kept in the dark about our current situation" he said after he had done a quick search of the room and sat her down on a chair  
"Harry, please tell me" she pressed, looking concerned. Sansa had grown up since meeting Harry 'maybe grown up isn't the right word' Harry thought as he planned what he was going to say 'But she certainly has matured'  
"Your parents and I have made some unsavoury discoveries regarding the Queen recently and we have reason to believe that The entire Stark family is in danger" He said quickly but firmly allowing her to take everything in and understand the seriousness of the situation they had found themselves in   
"How?" Sansa asked breathlessly as she sat forward in her chair disbelief coloured her voice but it wasn't spiteful he could tell by the tone that it was fear   
"When we first came to Kingslanding I was tasked to find out the cause of Jon Arryn's death, I discovered that he had been investigating the parentage of the princes and princess and had come to the same conclusion that myself and your father have come too, they are not related to the king. Queen Cersei has been unfaithful and her children have no claim to the throne. The King knows this and actions have been put in place to prevent their ascension to the throne. Sansa should she request to see you you must refuse she may try to use you against your family, you are not the same naive little girl that you were when we left Winterfell, we both know this but she does not and I have no doubt that she will try to use your ex-bonding to Joffrey to twist you against your family"  
Sansa sat quietly staring at her hands which where clasped tightly in her lap  
"Do the Lannisters know that we know?" she asked finally meeting Harry's eyes  
"I do not believe so but Arya overheard a plot to kill your father earlier today while she was playing in the dungeons, so I wish for us to be ready in case we must flee" with this he stood and Sansa was quick to mimic the action he strode across the room to an empty bag sat upon her desk before handing it to her  
"You must pack warm clothing that will be easy to move around in so no pretty dresses I'm afraid" he gave her a sad smile as they both began searching her things and much like with Arya he rolled the clothing and instructed her on how to do so, he told her to carry her purse and handed her the meat dagger from her lunch platter   
"I need you to carry this with you at all times, okay" he said making sure she understood the seriousness of the situation her expression went from reluctant to resolute and Harry knew in that moment that she would be okay.

/////////////////////

Harry decided to return to Lord Starks office after meeting Sansa only to find the room empty so spinning on his heel he took off towards his own rooms rounding the corner only to run head first into the very man he had gone to see just moments before  
"Lord Stark, I-" Harry had intended to apologise but was interrupted when Ned grabbed his arm gently and led him with extreme haste into his office and released Harry before spinning sharply and shutting the door  
"Harry, I met with Robert a short time after you were dismissed and we have come up with a plan" Ned was out of breath and soon began rummaging on his desk   
"Alright" harry paused "What is this plan" he inquired   
"We hope to distract our 'enemies' by appearing as though we are feuding they will never expect us to be working together if we are at odds with each other" He said with a slight smile one which Harry couldn't help but reciprocate   
"Just now at the Small Council meeting I resigned as hand of the king, Hopefully Vary's will believe our act" Harry's eyes widened but before he could ask anything the door was slammed open causing him to flinch and snap his mouth shut  
"Harry get the girls ready, as well as yourself I shall meet you soon" Harry curtsied and left the room swiftly but slow enough to catch Jory say   
"Lord Baelish is here for you" harry span around and was quick enough to meet Ned's eyes and mouth 'Do not trust him' to which the Lord agreed to with a nod.

Harry fled down the corridor to his room and once there he grabbed everything and anything that mite have been of use placing things in his expanded pouch where his egg was safe and secure, Harry ran his fingers along the cool crystal surface feeling comforted by the thrum of magic he felt beneath his fingers 

///////////////////

A few hours later found harry in a very upsetting situation sat by Ned's bedside, Jaime had attacked Ned outside of one of Little fingers brothels. Apparently Catelyn Stark had kidnapped Tyrion no more than that was known but Harry had to wonder why. Cat knew that Tyrion had no part in Brans fall so he had no real understanding on why she would go against her husband and act alone but her action had almost cost Ned his life and that was something he would never forget. Harry had been sat for hours wiping his Lord once brother's brow as he lay unconscious and in pain but soon he say Ned's eyes blink open and harry threw himself from his stool waiting for the lord to become fully conscious.

On the other side of the bed to him stood the King and Queen both looking own at Lord Stark as he shifted and then awakened, Ned's eyes locked on to Robert and Harry could see the silent communication a knowing that came with years of unparalleled friendship  
"Your Pardon your Grace I would rise but..." he said looking down at his leg but he was interrupted by Cersei who by now was on Harry's last nerve  
"Do you know what your wife has done?" She demanded and Ned paused minutely before offering   
"She did nothing I did not command" He stated defending his wife and laying himself back down on the bed as Harry moved forward to hand him a cup of water  
"Who'd of thought she had it in her?" Robert asked and from Harry's position he could see the slight smirk playing on his lips, Luckily Cersei was stood behind the King so had no way of knowing that she was being completely fooled  
"By what right dare you lay hands on my blood?" Cersei asked, her hands clasped beneath the wide sleeves of her dress  
before Lord stark could say anything harry decided to intrupt  
"At the time he was the kingshand and thus he was charged with keeping the peace" Harry stated bringing the attention of the room onto himself and Cersei seemed to stutter before grasping at what she wished to say  
"That is correct, He was the kings hand the key word here being was and he shall now be held accountabl-" during her tirade Ned had tried to interrupt and instead the catastrophe of voices mingling just pissed the king off   
"Oh will both of you shut your mouths?!" he yelled "Catelyn will release Tyrion and you will make your peace with Jaime!" Harry winced, yes Jaime his supposed lover had attacked the Lord Harry served and it made his heart ache   
"He butchered my men-" Ned started  
"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a Brothel when his men attacked Jaime!"  
"Quiet woman"  
"Jaime has fled the city" Harry felt something sink in his stomach it as a cruel dull pain that left him feeling nauseous "Give me leave to bring him back to justice" Suddenly Harry felt like smacking Ned, what happened to the plan to locate a suitable bastard to make king and flee the city with the girls before something bad happened after all that is what Ned and Roberts plan had been when they pretended to start a feud

"I took you for a King" Cersei said attempting to play with the mans pride   
"Hold your tongue!" he growled   
"He's attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other, I should wear the armour and you the gown-" she was cut off by a swift slap to the face and all including the king himself who had inflicted the damage were caught off guard by the act   
"I shall wear this like a badge of honour" she spat out spitefully further provoking the large man  
"Wear it in silence or I'll honour you again" there was a moment of silent glaring neither willing to back down until finally Cersei retreated from the room 

"See what she does to me, My loving wife" Harry couldn't help but be grateful Lyanna had married Rhaegar over Robert as the man pored himself wine  
"I should not have hit her, that was not... that was not kingly" Robert spoke before taking a heavy gulp of wine  
"If we don't act and quickly, there will be a war"  
"So tell your wife to return that little shit of an imp to King's Landing, she's had her fun now put an end to it or it could ruin the plan Ned, do you hear me? Send a Raven and put an end to it"  
"And what about Jaime Lannister. What about Jaime?!" Ned exclaimed  
"I'm Half a kingdom in debt to his bloody father. I don't know what happened between you and those two yellow-haired shits, This is what matters I can't rule the kingdoms If I'm dead! And If I die before this plan has worked then It will Likely be your and your family's heads on spikes at the wall while a little yellow-haired bastard sits on the Iron throne, My throne!"  
"As you command your grace, with your leave I will find a suitable Bastard and return him in secret to Winterfell and set matters straight"  
"Send her a Raven Ned, She's playing a dangerous game one that will have us all suffering" The king suddenly looked sad as he swilled the wine in his glass  
"I never loved my brothers Ned, A sad thing for a man to admit I know" He paused for a second and took a sip from the glass before turning to face Ned  
"You were the brother I chose" there was a light silence as Ned took in the proclamation before the king stood   
"We'll talk more when I return from the hunt"   
"The hunt?" Ned questioned as the king turned to leave   
"Killing things clears my head, you'll have to sit on the throne while I'm away, you'll hate it more than I do" he laughed   
"The Targaryen girl-"  
"Seven Hell's don't start with her again The girl will Die and I will hear no more of it" and with that he left the two of them alone

"You wont be able to search for a bastard in your condition but I know a young man who Is one of Roberts bastards, a blacksmith. He seems like a good option" Harry said and Ned closed his eyes and inclined his head   
"There is a baby in the whore house I was at before Jaime attacked me, another of Roberts bastards, It is also a good choice. It may be best to take both" Ned said resting his head back and harry agreed  
"Of course Ned, I'll leave you to rest now"  
"Harry" harry turned to face the pale man "Please get the girls ready to leave at a moments notice"

////////////////// 

Harry found Arya and Sansa together out on the terrace beneath the warm red glow of the setting sun, both were solemn and while one was embroidering the other was staring off into the distance at least that was until they spotted Harry  
"Harry, how is father!?"  
"Is he alright? I heard some guards saying he was going to die!" Harry let out a breath and led them to the stone benches where they sat and looked out across the city  
"Your Father is fine a little scratched up but otherwise, with the right care and attention, fine" both girls sagged in relief  
"Listen to me carefully" Harry whispered  
"I need you both to start carrying your bags with you and if something happens I want you to hide in the stables with Coal", The jet black horse harry had taken during the tourney from Ser Clagane, the children agreed easily both unwilling to risk their family's safety being hesitant. Harry bid them goodbye before leaving for his own chambers, it had been a long last few days he wanted to bathe and sleep and with the future as uncertain as it was he wasn't going to waste what ever amount of time he had left at the castle by wandering around doing nothing after all who knew when his next bath might be

////////////////////

Harry slipped into the steaming water with a relieved sigh, relaxing and allowing the oils to work their magic on his tired body. He remained in that state of bliss for a few minutes before retrieving the crystal egg from his pouch and holding it with two hands in front of him, slowly he pooled his magic into the tips of his fingers and fed it into the egg, the shell shone with an almost white glow before settling, and for the first time he felt movement beneath his fingers, the egg shook with it, Harry squeaked before a huge grin made its way onto his delicate features and he gave an excited shrill that turned into an all out laugh.   
It was alive... and it would hatch soon.

 

\----------------------

 

 

 

It was dark by the time Lord Stark came to see them, Harry had bathed and was redressed, preparing the girls for bed when the man hobbled in with his cane  
"Girls, Harry. Sit down please" he said while taking out a chair from the dining table, they gathered together sat on the end of Arya's bed  
"There is a lot going on right now, I'm sure harry has told you" the girls nodded their heads slowly and Ned took a deep breath "I will be sending you girls home, with Harry, while I sort some things out back here and then I will join you" The children seemed in a state of shock before it broke and the questions came tumbling out like a waterfall each overlapping each other neither waiting for the other to finish speaking before they asked another,  
"Girls, Girls! GIRLS!" Finally at Harry's shout they quieted down looking slightly sheepish   
"Let your father explain"   
"Thank you Harry" He said gratefully before continuing "It's gotten too dangerous for you to remain here, I am sending you ahead not just for your own safety but for the whole family, If you are taken hostage then I will be unable to carry out my duties and it could incite rebellion in the north which could in turn lead to an all out war. I do not wish for there to be was, I am hopeful that these issues can be resolved quickly but just in case I am having Harry take you home" 

The girls looked dejected but agreed with great difficulty to prepare for their departure, both had hopped they would have more time before they were forced back to the cold stone of Winterfell, seeing this Harry spoke up  
"Girls, get your things ready to leave with out any fuss okay? Arya you can continue your lessons with me and Sansa I will make sure to get you that emerald dress you were gazing at so strongly jut the other day. Both children lit up like it was christmas that is if such a celebration ever happened in this world, they ran off to prepare their respective things with no more fuss and Lord stark gave him a thankful nod before harry followed quickly after them leaving Ned to his thoughts

 

////////////////// 

Far across the narrow sea Viserys was given his golden crown as Daenerys looked on with indifference "He was no Dragon...Fire cannot kill a Dragon" 

///////////////////

 

Harry woke that morning feeling more refreshed than he had in a while, he got up from bed and collected his things before setting off to Arya's room. It was still early, the sun had yet to warm the ground so he was unsurprised to find Arya still asleep but whet he was surprised by was Sansa's presence in the room, the young lady was picking things u and placing them in bags quietly and greeted him as he came in  
"good morning Harry" she smiled   
"Morning Sansa" he looked around and saw one side of Arya's bed was unmade "did you sleep here?" he asked   
"Yes, I was too nervous to stay by myself and Arya asked me to help her with her things but we both ended up falling asleep anyway" she sounded slightly embarrassed   
"Ah, I see" he said in understanding before walking towards the still sleeping Arya and shaking her  
"Arya, you have your dancing lessons in an hour and we still have to get you all packed up" She groaned and mumbled before Harry's sentences finally made sense, she shot up and flew out of bed to get dressed. Harry and Sansa both laughed as she rushed around the room, It was her last Dancing lesson with Syrio so there was no way in the seven hell's she was going to be late to it.

Harry left the girls to their own devices as he made preparations for their departure, he was arranging carriages and it was nearing mid day when he heard the news of the kings injury, struck by a bore while hunting drunk. So quickly had all of their plans gone down the drain all because of a foolish drunkard king but rather than slowing him it only made him speed up his plans he ran swiftly to his rooms and shrank all of his herbs and bottles down and put them in his pouch along with clothing ad bedding just in case.  
He also decided it would be in the families best interest to pack some things for Ned in case they were all forced to run quickly so Harry walked to his rooms and entered making sure to remain unseen as he packed the family sword ICE as well as his clothing and any other valuables before making his way out of the room to find Arya.   
Harry knew not even two hours had passed since he had heard of the kings injury that the king had died, bells rang loudly as guards marched converging on the iron throne, with Ned in tow. Harry scrambled to find his charges, feet slapping against the hard stone floor, he found Syrio's body first, in the dancing chambers but no sign of Arya and he silently thanked the gods before he remembered he had told her and Sansa to go to Cole should anything happen so he made a quick exit to the stables hoping he would not run into any Lannister men.

He had hoped to soon, at the end of the ground floor corridor leading to the stables he was found by a single guard dressed in golden armour.  
The tall man gave a unneeded battle cry and rather than risk the sword play harry drew is unused wand  
"Avada Kedavra" Green light sped towards the man who had no time to cry out let alone dodge before this strings were cut and he fell to the ground. Where as before Harry would have felt guilt all Harry felt now was relief, he had won and he would live, he searched the mans belts grabbing his coin purse and sword and expensive jewellery, anything of value that could be used to save their lives before he took off once more this time making it to the stables with no more interruptions only to find it empty with the doors open revealing the cart and several Stark men slayed on the ground as he neared the door with hopelessness seeping in he saw the body of a fat young man on the ground, the wound too small to have been inflicted be anything other than Needle and he felt hope soar again   
"Arya?!" he whispered urgently and heard a clunk in Coles stable  
"Harry?" her voice trembled and harry jumped into the stable to hug her  
"It's alright child, I'm here" he held her for a moment longer stroking her hair and whispering reassurances before breaking away   
"I am going to need you to be really brave for me, I'm going to saddle up Cole and then you're going to ride him here" he took out a map and pointed the the x he had marked, It was a spot they had seen on their journey to King's landing, a formation of rocks in the forest by a small creek, Harry could see tears gathering in her eyes  
"It will be alright I swear!" he said gathering her up in his arms once more before getting to work  
"Why can't you come with me?" she begged  
"Because I need to find your father and sister first" he said as he lifted her up onto the horse "once I've found them I will come for you, If I'm not there by tomorrow evening follow the maps north and find your mother" harry moved himself to the front of the horse  
"Ride quickly" He whispered to the black stallion before taking one last look at the little girl "I promise, everything will be alright" Arya's mouth floundered as she desperately tried to find something to say but harry slapped Cole on the rump and the pair were off. No one would catch them, they had yet to close the gates to the city and the guards were too busy hunting down the rest of the northerners to worry about manning it, Cole was built for both strength and speed, he had carried the Mountain on his back so the child's weight which was significantly less would only allow him to be even swifter.

///////////////////

Harry spent the night in the unused hay loft and by the time morning came around he had hardly slept, the tracking charm he had placed on Arya was still working meaning she was still alive at the very least. He was still wearing his pretty summer dress from the day before and decided very quickly that it would be impractical to continue wearing it, he pulled from his pouch pants, boots and a long sleeved high neck fitted tunic with silver embellishment and silver metal clasps every item was made with black leather and each lined with the softest animal skins he could find. They were durable and charmed again damage and weather meaning while it covered his body he would not receive even the smallest cut and it would keep him cool in the heat of the south and warm in the cold of the north, This was his battle suit, and he was going to war.  
He fastened a hooded cloak midnight blue around him and made sure his swords were not visible, he would blend in with the crowd and wait for his moment to strike.

\--

He heard it before he saw it, the rush of people all running towards the Sept of Baelor. It was a stampede of commoners all rowdy and desperate to find the perfect spot he stood in the almost barren street and listened as people spoke of the traitorous hand of the king who was being taken to the Sept of Baelor for judgement. Harry sprinted, faster than he had ever run in his life, he pushed past the rabble and got as close to the stage as he could.  
Bells rang as Ned was led out of the dark corridor and into the bright auditorium, he was in chains hobbling on his wounded leg with two guards holding him on either side, Harry gasped st the state of him and released his wand from his improvised holster, he would not take any chances with Ned and Sansa's lives, the crowd jeered and booed as he was led to the platform, people grabbed at him screaming with fowl language as their eyes met, Ned looked at him with pure shock and disbelief and Harry nodded to him, he would get them both out of there and back to Winterfell no matter what or who stood in his way.  
They led Ned to the centre of the black rock platform and released him, he stood for a moment before speaking  
"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King" he paused and looked towards Sansa who was being subtly held in place by the guard to the left of her, she looked afraid but she gave him her best smile to reassure Ned of her safety   
"I come before you to confess my treason in the sights of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend Robert, I swore to protect and defend his children but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son... and seize the throne for myself..." Harry could see the tears falling on Sansa's face he could feel them on his own as her father lied to protect her. The crowd began to shout again yelling 'Traitor' and Harry steadied himself, he would Apparate to Ned and free him and Sansa as soon as the opportunity arose.  
A rock hit Ned and harry quickly located the source a pot bellied older man who screamed drunkard, today that man was unlucky because Harry had no mercy, as his magic lashed out and caused the man to have a hart attack he returned his attention to the stage   
"Let the high Septon and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say; Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the gods Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm" Ned finished Hanging his head, as a man of honour and truth Harry could tell ever lie from his mouth had physically hurt him, Maester Pycelle stepped forward and spoke up as the crowd became agitated once more   
"As we sin so do we suffer, this man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men,. The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful" Harry could feel hope that they would release Ned and he would not have to intervene but he kept himself prepared to the worst. Maester Pycelle turned to the would be king and asked   
"What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?" The crowd rose up again waving their fists and Harry felt positively murderous   
"My Mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch, stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile and my Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father... but they have the soft hearts of women" Harry growled, this body as taunt as a pulled bow string ready to fly into action at a moments notice  
"So long as I am your king, Treason shall never go unpunished... Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" as soon as the words exited the little pricks mouth harry was on the move, he levelled his wand at the executioner and let the words come to his lips, He could not hear the shouting from the crowd or the begging screams of "Daddy" from Sansa  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, the light left his wand as the man readied his sword hitting him before he could take a swing, shocked at the mans sudden collapse the crowd began to scream in fright, these soon turned to terror as Harry Apperated onto the Black rock and began slaughtering the men whom had wronged them, Joffrey, the Queen and the guards scrambled in confusion, The knight holding Sansa released her in fright at Harry's sudden appearance on stage. He Grabbed Ned tightly while casting deadly spells at any who came at him, In the confusion Sansa had slipped away and had made her way to Harry  
"Sansa! Hold on to me and don't let go no matter what!" She was quick to follow his instruction and with a loud bang they vanished with out a trace from King's landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, its a long chapter and it took forever. Also you have my apologises for any and all mistakes that have been made in this chapter, previous chapters and future ones. That's season one complete Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
